Keep Your Hands Off My Mate
by TheVoidsArtist
Summary: Lex believes Scar to be dead and tries to move on with her life. A few months pass and she meets someone new, but she feels like she has feelings for the alien that helped and saved her. Her feelings become clear when someone she thought was dead comes back to claim her. Will Lex choose her own kind, or go with him? rated M for later chaps
1. A New Day

It was that dream again. The one that caused Lex to wake up in a cold sweat screaming out. She had been chased by those Serpent creatures down an endless hallway, or, it seemed endless, for she almost felt like she never moved from one spot and the monsters got closer and closer, ready to strike at her. Every time she had that dream, she just couldn't go back to sleep... She would call out for Scar, or Sebastian, but they were both gone; no-one was there to comfort her in the darkness of the room. Alexa quickly reached under her pillow, grabbing the Combi-Stick and opening it as if to defend herself from the shadows.

There was nothing there, only her cat that was sleeping at the end of her bed. She sighed, laying back down after she put the spear, that was now in a harmless state, back under her pillow. The spear, the scar on her cheek were the only things that she had that convinced her that what had happened back at the pyramid under the ice in Antartica had _actually_ happened. That she had actually lost people back there when she promised she wouldn't.

It had been a few months since then, but the trauma she experienced there wouldn't leave her. The clear images of the creatures that roamed the pyramid... then, there was _him_. Scar. The alien that had taken her with him, the one that would have killed her had she not given him his weapon. He seemed to have had an interest in her, which made him like a savior in her dreams, but she could never call out to him and he'd vanish, or the Queen of those Serpents had stuck him through as he ran towards her to help her, almost exactly like it did on the surface...

Scar was gone, just like her crew. She watched him die, and he wasn't coming back, just like them. She watched his chest stop moving, his body go limp, get taken away by his kind before she was given the spear by the one she presumed to be an Elder.

Lex stood up, getting on some clean clothes before she walked out of her bedroom. She couldn't talk about this to anyone. They'd call her nuts and she'd probably wind-up in a nut house. That wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't let it. She shook her head, turning on some lights in her home, expecting to see a dead Serpent on her floor, or maybe a dead body of one of her fellow expiditioneers with a hole in his chest from the Serpents tail, but thankfully, there was nothing, just her cat staring up at her expectantly.

Lex picked the giant white and grey furball up and placed him on to the counter, getting him a small bowl of food and water before she started to fix herself something. She looked at the clock, it was 6:20 A.M., so early in the morning, but she didn't mind that. She had managed to sleep past the time she usually woke up when she had nightmares, which was around three in the morning. She ate her breakfast and wondered what she was going to do. She was running low on food, so, she'd have to make a food run.

Which was good. She had been meaning to get out more, become socially active again, start doing what she was paid for... Yeah, it was time to stop living in the past, time to try and put all that behind her, try to move on with her life. Those things weren't coming back, and she knew it. At least, she hoped so. Lex got ready for the day, taking a quick shower. It was noon, and she was ready to go out. Lex gently petted her cat on the head before she turned off the lights and left, locking the door.

She sighed, walking down the street. She was wearing a deep blue, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black, thin jacket. It was a nice day out, but still a bit chilly. She had made sure her hair covered the scar on her cheek, so nobody would stop to ask her where she got it. She would have brought her Combi-Stick, keep it hidden in her purse, but she didn't think anything would have come after her, so she left it at home, hidden under her pillow. Lex was thinking about having it on display in her apartment, and if anyone asked, she'd tell them that she found it while on an expidition and decided to keep it. Which was half true... She guessed.

Alexa hadn't been paying attention when she suddenly bumped into someone and caused him to drop some of his things. "I'm so sorry!" Lex quickly spoke up, helping them with picking up their things.

He was a tall man, a bit muscular with nice, short, well-kept black hair and milk-chocolate coloured skin. He smiled a gentle smile at her. "It's no problem, I was talking on the phone, I should have been watching where I was going." he chuckled, taking the things Lex offered to him that were originally his. "I'm Brian."

"Alexa. But, Lex is also acceptable." She smiled, extending her hand to him, he took it firmly and shook. "Nice grip." she said, seeming to admire it.

"Thanks, Lex. Hey, uh.. This may seem a bit funny but.. Would you like to get some coffee with me? My treat." he asked, that smile still on his dark lips. Lex couldn't help but smile, then shrugged.

"Yeah, sure... I was going to go shopping, but I'll do that later..." she looked to the ground, brushing some of her hair away from her face, making sure it wasn't the side that had the scarred cheek. "Though, it's a bit weird, going to get coffee with someone I just met." she smirked.

He chuckled, "I promise you, I won't try anything. Tell you what, if you don't like me I'll leave you alone and you won't see me ever again. But, if you do end up liking me, you have to go on a date with me." he winked, giving a playful grin.

Lex couldn't back down from that, "Alright, fine. I'll give you one chance. Lets go get some coffee."


	2. Plans

Lex had gotten to know Brian more over just a simple cup of coffee. He was apparently a painter, really good from what she'd seen of his things from pictures on his phone, he even had his own small corner store that he used to sell some of his paintings, and he'd even do paintings that people asked for, and he knew karate. Lex was interested in it all and was a bit surprised at his question, getting caught off-guard by it.

"So, what do you do?" Brian asked, "enough about me, tell me what _you_ do for a living."

Lex giggled, holding her cup of coffee, "I teach people how to climb mountains and be safe on them. I had to take a break; the last expidition I went on wasn't one I really enjoyed." she took a sip of her coffee, not really wanting to remember it. That was such a dark day... '_stop thinking about it, Lex, the more you think about it, the more it will come back to haunt you_.' she thought to herself, setting the cup down, trying to act as if nothing was bothering her by keeping a fake positive attitude.

"I see, that's nice. Maybe you and I can go climb a mountain some time. I've always wanted to paint something from a mountain side." he chuckled.

Lex just rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head, "Yeah, well, if you lose your supplies, then don't expect me to pay for them." she teased.

They had spent the rest of the day together, he even helped her when she went shopping for food. She was thankful to him, glad to have met him. There would certainly be a date, and she told him that. He was so happy, almost leaning in to kiss her, but of course she turned away, not wanting that to happen yet. He understood and left.

She opened the door to her apartment, setting the groceries down once she turned on a light. She shut the door and removed her jacket, letting out a sigh of relief. She met someone, and that was something to be proud of, damn it! It had been so long since her last date, and she was a bit excited, humming to herself as she stocked the fridge and the cabinets with food and drinks. Lex sighed, setting all the paper bags aside to deal with them later. Her cat, Marco, jumping up on to the table, sitting as he stared at her with those wide green eyes, almost the same as Scar's... He meowed at her, purring as soon as her hand reached out to pet him. He was so soft, so lovable.

When she got her cat from a friend of hers, she was thinking about calling him Sebastian, maybe even Scar... But, she couldn't bring herself to call him either of those names, it would just be another reminder of what had happened back there and that wasn't what she wanted. So, she decided on Marco; an innocent name that seemed to fit him.

Lex spent the rest of her night watching TV, snacking on some food here and there. And when she went to turn off the TV, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The moon was full and it was bright. She pulled the blinds up and just stared out the window, past the moon and to the dark sky. The stars were barely visible due to the lights of the city. She began to think. Out there, somewhere, was the planet that those hunters lived on, watching the human race, for how many years they've done that, she didn't even want to say or guess. Where it was, she'd never know... she thought about it more and more. There had to be other planets like that, right? With life on it that may not of had that same industrial innovation, but was still surviving, primial, but knowing. She always knew that Earth wasn't the only planet with life on it, the possibility of that was so slim, but so great too.

Lex sighed, leaning her head against the window. "...Scar... Why do I even keep you in my mind? you're gone, but I still feel like you're out there." she bit her lower lip, tears for some reason begining to well in her eyes. "You're not alive. I saw you die. You can't be out there." she cursed herself, just making herself feel bad. She was hoping for the opposite. She had someone in her life now, but she couldn't stop thinking and remembering that tall, muscular, humanoid being. He saved her, so of course he wouldn't be easy to forget. Lex cursed it. His face was one no-one could forget either, those mandibles, his roar that he let out in an attempt to scare her before he seemed to turn into some sort of big softy when he noticed she wasn't afraid.

Eventually, Lex moved away from the window, going to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and laid down, grabbing the Combi-Stick that she hid under her pillow and looking at it one last time. It barely weighed anything, that always got to her. Where did the metal these things were made of come from, anyway? She shook her head and put it back where it belonged before she rolled over and slowly closed her eyes, hoping that her nightmares didn't come to get her through the shadows.

That night, she had got the best sleep she had ever since she got back from Anartica. She woke up, feeling good and ready for the day. Just as she was getting out of bed, she heard a sound she hadn't heard in a couple of weeks.

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

Lex looked at her phone, hesitantly picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lex!" Brian's voice spoke from the other side of the phone. She smiled some, remembering she gave him her number. "I didn't wake you, did I? Sorry if I did... I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up with me so we can plan some things."

Lex chuckled, brushing a hand through her hair as she thought about the offer, "...Yeah, sure, why not. I don't have too much to do today anyway." she was originally going to call some clients and tell them she was ready to go on the trips, but, another day off couldn't hurt, right? She still had some money left, so... "Spending the day with you sounds good. A nice change for once."

"Great! I'll be over in two hours, I have to get some things prepped then I'll come and get you!"

"Alright." Lex hung up, laying back in bed. She sighed, lightly touching her cheek. _Scar... No... No, get him out of your head right now, Alexa! He __**isn't**__ important right now! He's gone and there's nothing you can do about it!_ she yelled and scolded herself in her mind, flipping over so her face was in the pillow, her hands slipping under it only to touch the weapon. She shuddered.

She needed to clear her thoughts, and laying in bed wasn't going to help.

Lex took a shower, putting on a cute shirt she had bought some time ago, but never got the chance to wear due to always being out mountain climbing or whatever else. She slipped on some jeans and waited, making sure Marco didn't try to jump onto her so that she could pet him. She wasn't about to get white cat hair all over her clothes, she didn't want Brian to think of her as some crazy cat lady, which was a bit comedic.

She heard a knock on the door, excitement boiling up inside of her. Lex took a deep breath in, trying to calm down. She opened the door, smiling up at Brian almost as soon as she saw him, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She turned to him, "Well... What do you want to do?"

"Just wait, you'll see." He chuckled, "I know I said we'd plan something, but, I want to surprise you first. Come on." Brian took her hand and began walking with her down the flight of stairs and out the doors.

Lex wondered what he had in-store for her, he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do surprises like this. She just rolled with it, not protesting.


	3. We Meet Again

Lex trailed after Brian, her boot heels making soft clicks every time they met the pavement. He was talking about something; she barely paid attention due to her thoughts starting to travel to other things when they really shouldn't have. She liked this man, but, he could never measure up to Scar- wait... What was she even thinking? Scar _wasn't_ one of her kind, she only believed him to be nice because of how he acted towards her that day in the pyramid. On the inside, he was a killer. A cold-blooded one that killed Weyland even though he was ill, he probably didn't even- she felt a sudden tug on her hand, snapping out of her thoughts before she looked at Brian who was giving her a concerned look.

"You okay? you look upset about something..." Brian spoke up, frowning slightly. Lex shook her head, quickly giving him a fake smile.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about a... movie that I didn't like. Nothing to worry about." it was an obvious lie, but Brian seemed to have taken it anyway, appearing to not want to press the female just in-case he angered her to the point where she'd turn around and walk away.

He remained quiet, holding her had gently. Lex was getting anxious, what did he want to show her, anyway? She'd seen a lot of the things the city had to offer, just about everything actually.

As her mind swam with things that could be, he stopped. Lex looked at him, and before she said anything, she looked at where they had stopped. It was the small store he owned. She blinked, giving him a confused expression after a moment. He smiled and opened the door, bringing her inside as he turned on the lights.

"Lex, stay here for a moment." he whispered, looking into her eyes before he retreated back into the back room. She waited, looking at the art that rested on the walls of the small store, along with some painting supplies and an area that looked like a spot for anyone searching for a spot to start painting. It was all so beautiful, she was captivated by it. He came back, holding a small board. He held it up, showing it to her.

Lex stared at the painting. It was a beautiful mountain landscape with a sunset off in the distance. There were two climbers, both appearing small and barely noticable amoungst the colourings of the pure white with deep grey-blue shading, then the beautiful sky. The only way to tell them apart from the darkness of the snow or sky was their deep colouring that made them slightly stand out. She slowly reached out and took it from him, staring down at it as she looked it over closer, as if trying to find secrets within the scene.

"I made it for you." Brian spoke up. She was surprised, the detail on it almost made it look like a photograph. "I hope you like it."

"I do." Lex smiled. Now, she wasn't really someone who kept a lot of art, but, if he made it for her, she'd have to keep it. It was pretty, there was no reason to throw it away or tell him to take it back. Though, she did want to tell him 'it's too pretty for me, you keep it', but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. The look on his face was one she couldn't talk back to. "I'll be sure to hang it up as soon as I get home. Anyway, should we get to planning our day?" she lightly punched his shoulder, holding the painting close to her.

Brian grinned, starting to talk about things that they could do together; Go see some sights, walk through the small park that was near his store, then maybe end the day with dinner at a resturant. Lex just nodded, deciding to go along with everything he wanted to do, mostly because she couldn't think of anything exciting that they could do. She'd prefer to go mountain climbing, get that excitement she always felt during those cold climbs, but that was more a later date thing. She'd wait to suggest something like that, it just didn't fit too well at this point in the relationship.

They had both gone out together, talking about anything they could to keep each others interest. Lex had made sure that the scar on her cheek went completely unseen for the entire date, she wasn't sure when she'd be able to reveal such a thing to him, so she'd keep quiet about it, along with the whole Pyramid deal until she felt comfortable enough with him. Brian had been treating her well, takeing her to get ice-cream before they started their walk in the park, the cold winds gently nipping at their faces as they sat and ate their ice-cream on a wooden bench. There was always something about cold weather that made Lex want ice-cream, craving it more than in the summer months. She believed that it just went together somehow, even though Brian seemed a bit unsure about it all, but he didn't entirely complain. Though, he did whine about how his nose was getting cold, which just made Lex laugh. She was around cold a lot, so, it barely even bothered her anymore.

The dinner was lovely; they had gone to a fancy resturant together and ate a delicious meal. Lex hadn't been on a date so wonderful in so long. She was glad to have met Brian, he was a really great guy. Brian had offered to walk her home once the night was done, she turned him down on that.

"I'd like to walk home by myself. I'll be fine." She shrugged, kissing him on the cheek before she began walking away, heading for home.

"Alright... I'll see you later!" Brian waved, entering his small shop, possibly getting things set-up for tomorrow, he told her he had to teach a small class to paint as he had been for a while now.

Lex sighed, a cloud of smoke escaping past her lips and floating behind her as she breathed out. It was colder than earlier. She couldn't wait to get back to her warm apartment and snuggle up in her warm bed to sleep. Her thoughts were interupted.

"_Lex_..."

Lex whipped around, startled at the sudden whisper of her name. She looked around. Nobody was there. There was very little people still out, but they were on the sidewalk opposite to her, and nobody was behind her at all. There also wasn't any alleys they could have hid in... She took a breath in, shaking her head as she turned and started walking again, this time, a bit faster. '_You're just imagining things, Lex. Don't worry. It happens to everyone...' _she told herself. Though, she did have the feeling of being watched now. It caused her to become a bit paranoid, but she tried not to show it. She was a brave woman, and nothing could scare her that easily if it tried. She should know, she'd seen some crazy shit in the past.

She opened the door of the apartment building, begining to walk up the stairs. She stopped, noticing the door was still wide open, a cold wind coming in before it shut. '_Just the wind. Fuck... It was just the __**wind**__... pay no mind to it_.' she hissed in her head, now quickly walking up the flight of stairs, just wanting to get to the safety her apartment offered her.

Just as she got to her door, ready to unlock it, keys in her hands, she heard something truly terrifying. A deep, scratchy voice calling to her.

"**Lex**."

She froze up, her keys slowly falling out of her hands. They hit the floor with a gentle _jingle_. Lex wasn't sure why, but, the way the voice sounded... it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. Slowly, she began to turn towards the source of the voice. It was exactly like in the Pyramid, the way she had hesitated before turning, only this time, she wasn't almost ready to burst into tears. She felt the need to when she saw the source of the voice.

There, standing at the end of the hall was a tall figure. Dreadlock-like hair resting over his shoulders, the glint of his armor in the light, then;_ the mask_. Lex's attention was caught instantly as she laid her eyes on the mark on his mask. It was the same exact one on her cheek. He didn't move, neather did she.

She recognized him. It was him. He was standing there, in the flesh, looking alive as ever...

"S... Scar..."


	4. A Chat

Scar just stood there, staring at Lex from the end of the hallway. He looked as still as a statue, head tilted to the side some. It was the exact pose as when they had first seen each other back in the icy pyramid, only this time, he didn't have a spear-like weapon in his hands and she didn't have his weapon in her bag, nor did he seem as intimidating as he did then when they first laid eyes on each other directly.

Lex was speechless. Not sure how to react towards this. She had watched him _die_. He was ran through with that blade-like tail of the Queen... He couldn't be standing there. No way. It wasn't physically possible. Lex shook her head, closing her eyes. _'It's a dream. It's a hallucination. He's not actually_-' she opened her eyes, expecting him to vanish. Nope. He was still standing there, just staring right at her. '... _He's... Not an illusion_...' Lex almost felt tears dare to trail down her cheeks as their stare-down continued. She was secretly happy to see him again, alive and well.

Scar was the one to make the first move. Taking bold, long steps towards her, his motions looking almost to be in slow-motion, his head tilting with his body with every step. He reached out as he approached, stopping only a few feet short of her, not daring to touch her. Lex slowly stepped forward, not even thinking about the danger she could have been in, feeling his hand brush up against her face. It was warm and smooth, feeling almost like the skin of a snake.

"...I saw you... die... You can't be..." she stammered out, leaning into his touch as he carressed her cheek, his thumb gently running over the scar he had given her as he began to let out a low purring-like noise.

Lex suddenly realized something. They were in the hallway. Of an apartment building. She quickly backed away, scooping up her keys from the ground. Scar seemed to have let out a dissapointed huff, letting his arm rest at his side as he watched her try to stick the key in the keyhole of the door handle. Eventually, she unlocked the door, quickly pushing it open. She ran behind Scar and tried to push him towards the open door. "Get in the apartment, get in the apartment, _get in the apartment now_!" she pleaded. He wouldn't budge, seeming to just tense up instead. She groaned, trying to not be too loud due to people next door to her possibly still being awake. Lex was getting a bit worried now.

She ran infront of him, grabbing his arm. "Come on!" she hissed through bared teeth, trying to pull him into the room. "I swear, if you don't move..." she grumbled. Suddenly, she didn't feel the floor under her feet and she was dangling. She blinked. Scar had simply raised the hand she was holding onto and with ease picked her off the ground. She hung there, staring at him. He let out an amused trill as he walked into her apartment, setting her down once they were inside.

Lex quickly flung the door shut, locking all the locks as quickly as her hands could. Her back pressed up against the door as she looked at the tall humanoid standing infront of her. He was just staring down at her, probably confused at her actions.

"When I tell you to do something, _do it. _I can't risk you getting spotted, you're an alien! We're not in an isolated place, and I'm sure you know that." she scolded him, walking past him as she took off her jacket and threw it onto the couch. "I mean, we are now, but out in the hallway- not a very good place to do that sort of thing..." she rambled, putting the painting she realized she was still holding on the counter.

She was going to say something more, but that was when she heard short hissing. She turned to look at him. He was removing his mask. He put the mask on the counter, staring her down with his deep sunken lime-green eyes. His mandibles twitched and moved slowly as he looked her up and down, taking a step towards her. Lex took a step back, but he was still too close.

"... **Missed... You... Lex**." he managed. Despite not having lips, his english seemed... decent. Lex was surprised. She'd never heard him speak before. It was aweful scratchy, gutteral and low. She had only heard him let out roars and strange clicking sounds. But, in a way, it was kind of attractive...

"... I thought you died. I _saw_ you die! There's no-way you could be standing here, you suffered wounds nothing should have been able to." Lex blurted out, almost seeming angry and hurt, "and after all these months, you decide to show up _now_!? I was..." she stopped talking once he pressed his index finger to her lips. He looked concerned.

"**Would have come faster... Needed to learn Ooman language first... And let wounds heal..**." He spoke up, backing up some and into a little bit more light to show the large scar just under his chest. He looked at her, mandibles still twitching slowly. Lex stared at the scar, shifting her weight slightly to one side, feeling a little embarrassed now, but trying to not show it.

"... So... Why _did_ you come back? Why are you here, I guess I should say..." Lex walked into her kitchen, Scar trailing after her. No matter what, he was always just so close to her. She was going to get something to eat, but now it was just awkward. Her kitchen space wasn't entirely big, what with a counter that extended from the wall and all the appliences on the other side, Scar could have taken up at good chunk of the space.

"... **Came here to take you back with me**..." Scar purred, brushing some of Lex's curly black hair behind her ear. She slightly flinched, his sharp claws dangerously close to her face. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but accidents could happen... "**Would have back then... but... I don't know how Elders would feel about it**..."

"... I have a quick question... What's your real name, anyway? I call you Scar because I saw you when you marked yourself..."

"... **I feel even if I told you, you wouldn't pronounce it right**..." He chuckled, "**Scar is fine... Fitting too**..." he trilled, bringing his hand back to his side.

"... Ah... Okay then... Uhm... So, going back to the whole 'I'm going to take you back to my home planet' thing... I... I don't know how I feel about it." she leaned up against the sink, looking at the ground. She really wanted to go, see what his planet was like... It was just, she had things here she couldn't just leave... And she just started to date a really nice guy- her eyes went wide.

He tilted his head, staring at her. "... **I will give you time to think about it, of course**..." he trilled, backing up and away from her. "**I still have plenty of time**..."

"... I... I need to sleep..." she said after a few moments of silence, not daring to look up at his face. What was she going to tell Brian? Should she show him, could she trust him enough to not tell anyone about all of this. She looked up, noticing Scar wasn't standing in-front of her anymore. She blinked. "...Scar?"

That was when the TV came on and a loud roar was emitted, along with the sound of something heavy, most likely Scar, falling onto the ground. She looked out to see Scar sitting on the floor in a crouched position, blades out as he growled and snarled at the TV. Lex tried to hold back a laugh.

"It's called a TV. Don't break it, _please_..." she said, walking out of the kitchen more. He looked at her from over his shoulder, dreadlocks swinging back almost like whips to land on his large shoulders. He blinked, slowly standing as she walked over. "Look. I'll make my decision soon, okay? just... don't break anything while you're here, if you plan on staying..." Lex was a bit weary about the alien staying with her in the small apartment, fearing he may do something stupid and break something valuable of hers, "...I'm going to bed now. Either you do too, or you just try and not touch anything of mine. Got it?" she poked a finger on to his metallic chest-plate. Scar nodded, seeming to understand. "Good..."

She got ready for bed, making sure Scar kept out of her room while she changed. He kept peeking in as if to make sure she was okay, and she'd yell at him and he'd quickly retreat, almost like a dog. It was amusing.

Lex crawled in to bed, situating herself before she threw the covers over herself. She laid there for a good thirty minutes, thoughts running through her mind. She rolled onto her side, nuzzling into her pillow before shutting her eyes, trying to get to sleep.

What was she to do?


	5. Brian and Scar meet

Lex yawned, sitting up as she stretched, the sunlight beaming into her room through the curtains. She thought that whole thing last night was just a dream and she didn't remember falling asleep: Seeing Scar, talking to him, his soft, large hand caressing her cheek. She rubbed her eyes, now noticing something weighing down the end of her bed.

She gasped, eyes wide. There, at the edge of her bed, laid Scar. He was sprawled out with Marco laying on his stomach, seeming to have taking a liking to him. Or he just wanted his spot on her bed and used Scar because that was where he normally laid to sleep. Lex couldn't help it, she wanted to laugh, so, she let out soft giggles, just staring at the humanoid creature. He looked so peaceful, as peaceful as one of his kind could get.

_Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

Scar shot up, Marco hurrying to get off of him before he stood, blades from his wrist gauntlets drawn out to their full extent, mandibles flaring out as he stared at the phone hissing and growling, getting ready to strike it. His arm was raised just above his head when Lex quickly got up, standing in-front of the phone, hands held out in a defensive way "No! No, it's okay! It's a phone. It's not going to hurt anyone..." she quickly stammered, picking up the ringing phone, taking in a calming breath before she spoke, "...Hello?"

"Hey Lex." It was Brian. Of course. What was he calling for now? They just hung out last night. Maybe he was one of those boyfriends that always wanted to hang around their girlfriend. She shivered at the thought.

"Hey... What do you need?" she simply put it, being blunt was the key to everything.

"I wanted to bring you something."

"What is it, exactly?" she pressed, looking at Scar who was tilting his head in question at the wireless in her hands. He looked to where it had rested, slowly approaching it as he took a look at it. She let him have some space, walking off to the side.

"You left something of yours at my store. Were you wearing a watch by any chance when you came with me?"

"... I was, yeah... I guess it may have slipped off when you gave me the painting... It has bad habits of doing that."

"I'm bringing it back to you. So you know. I'm almost at the top of the first flight of stairs."

Lex froze. Shit. He was coming, she was still in her PJ's, and there was a large alien standing right beside her. She needed to think quick. "Okay, that's nice. Talk to you when you get here!" she quickly hung up and put the phone back on the charger. "You, mister, need to hide... _Now_!"

"**Who was that**?" Scar questioned, arms crossing over his chest as he stared down at her, mandibles twitching. He looked annoyed.

"Not the time to explain. Just... Hide, damn it!" she tried to not yell at him, but he was being stubborn. She returned the annoyed look he was giving her.

There was a knock at the door and Lex cursed under her breath. She looked towards the door way, then back at Scar. He had vanished. She focused her eyes, noticing the space in-front of her was just a bit distorted, but it was hard to really take notice if she didn't concentrate. He was invisible. She thanked god that he was able to do that.

She walked over to the door and unlocked the latches, opening the door just enough to peek out at Brian, "Hey." she held out her hand, ready to take back her watch.

"Is... something the matter, Lex?" Brian asked, frowning.

"No... I'm just... I just woke up, so, I'm still in my pajamas..." she mumbled, "can I have my watch back?"

"What's the rush? You still want to sleep?" he laughed, "it's noon... You didn't strike me as someone who'd prefer to stay inside." he teased her. A low growl came from behind Lex. It was obvious, Scar was watching the two talk and wasn't enjoying it. Brian seemed to have noticed it, "Did you... hear something?" he leaned a bit closer, trying to look into her apartment.

"I didn't hear anything. I don't know what you're talking about..." she tried to act like nothing was wrong, keeping a poker face on as she stared at him dead in the eye. If he saw Scar, how would he react?

"Lex... I know you're hiding something from me..." Brian's voice suddenly became stern. It was obvious he wasn't going to let it go.

Lex made a face at him. She sighed, opening the door all the way. "Look... I have something to tell you, but, you have to promise to not tell anyone." she grabbed him and tugged him into the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her. "I'm trusting you with this secret, do you understand?" she sneered, arms crossing over her chest.

"I understand." Brian shrugged, copying her motion.

"...Scar, you can show yourself." Lex sighed, knowing he was still in the room watching the both of them.

Scar let out a guttural croaking sound, standing next to Lex. He pressed some buttons on his gauntlet and the cloaking went away. The tall being let out a low growl, staring down at Brian. He roared at him, mandibles flaring. It was the same exact roar and face he gave Lex when she first saw his face. It was a test, to see if they would be scared or not. Brian just stood there, eyes wide. It was hard to tell if he was paralyzed by fear, or if he just wasn't afraid.

"Uh... Scar, this is Brian..." she muttered.

"...**The Ooman ****that you've been talking with**?" Scar hissed, looking at her. He obviously didn't like Brian, just the way he said his words and the look he gave him gave that away. She should have figured. Maybe back on his home planet, when two males liked a female they'd fight for her, much like any animal would... Was that the case here? if it was, there would be problems..

"...Uh... Nice to meet you, Scar." Brian stuck out his hand, ready to shake his hand. Scar just looked at him, then looked at his hand. His mandibles flared out, but he didn't hiss or growl. It was more likely that he was confused by the gesture, something that wasn't a custom his people did, more than likely. Brian saw the humanoid being wasn't going to shake his hand, he just let it rest back at his side.

"...I'm surprised you're not screaming while running out the door." Lex spoke up, staring at Brian. There was something wrong. Normal people usually freaked out when they saw things like this...

"Ah, well... It's like seeing a wild animal. You admire it so much you don't want to move until they're chasing you." he laughed, not paying much attention to Scar now.

Scar wasn't amused, hands flexing as he just glared down at the male. Suddenly, the blades in his gauntlets extended out and he placed the tips of the blades to Brian's neck. Lex quickly reacted, grabbing Scar's arm and trying to pull it back.

"Scar, No!" she yelled at him, trying to pull him away once again. "Scar, don't! He's an innocent man, what do you think you're doing!?"

Scar looked at Lex, green eyes narrowing. He eventually let his arm down, his expression going from angered to a more soft and saddened one, his head slightly hanging in shame as he backed away, standing behind the short woman.

"..." Brian was silent. Unsure how to react. He could have been killed had Lex not stopped that monster. He backed away, just looking at the two. "Lex... Step away from that thing..."

"Don't worry, Brian, he won't hurt me..." Lex brushed her hair aside, showing the scar on her cheek, the same one that rested on the creatures forehead.

"Won't hurt you? He's a monster! he almost killed..." he stopped his sentence there, just staring at the two. "...I... I have to go. I don't... I can't handle all this at once... Here's your watch, I'm going." he set the watch on the table, then quickly ran out the door.

"Brian!" Lex shouted just as he walked out. She sighed, Scar, on the other hand, seemed to have been glad to have gotten rid of him. His head was held up high and he gave a triumphant trill. Lex cast a glare in his direction, grabbing him by the lower mandibles and pulling him down to her height. He roared, snarling at her. She gave him a stern look, not backing down and challenging his own glare. "We need to talk..."


	6. Taken

"I can't believe you, Scar." Lex scolded the larger being. He was sitting on the couch, hanging his head as she just went on about what he had just done. He had challenged Brian because he was getting too friendly with his girl, so, he thought he didn't do anything wrong... He was defending her honor, she deserved better than that pipsqueak, she deserved someone like him, someone strong, someone who'd protect her with their life. That Brian guy didn't look anything like that.

Scar smelt something fishy going on about him too, and he told Lex about it, but, she just refused to believe it. Brian, to Lex, was a very sweet guy, there wasn't anything wrong with him, and she kept arguing about it with Scar, who seemed to deny it all.

**"I'm telling you, Lex, he's not right. He's a Kiande Amedha in Ooman skin, and you have so much thar'n-da s' yin'tekai, you deserve someone better. Someone who will protect you at all cost..."** he pressed, looking up at her at last. Lex could see that, behind this killing machine, there was a soft side... She shifted her weight, looking to the ground. Had she misjudged him?

"... Okay... First of all, I don't know what you're getting at here, and stop saying words I don't understand... He's perfectly _fine_, there's nothing wrong, and I'm sure if I was going to get attacked, he'd try to help me..." Lex tried to say, even though she knew it was a slim chance, he knew some things in self-defense, so...

**"He's a s'yuitde, that means **_**pathetic**_**, excuse for an Ooman. And I've seen absolutely **_**pathetic**_** creatures..."** Scar simply put, crossing his arms, **"He'd run away from a Kiande Amedha, if he ever saw one, leaving you there to defend yourself... Which, you obviously could. You've done it before."** he cooed, trying to bring Lex on to his side it seemed with kind words. It was so strange, seeing the humanoid, that was made to look and be so intimidating, being so gentle and trying to get on her good side. She wondered what the females back on his planet were like, if he was being like this towards her, then the females must have gotten the utmost respect from the males.

"...Look, Scar..." she spoke up, "I don't know how you guys deal with relationship stuff, or whatever you call it on your planet... but, you see... I'm dating Brian, so..." she trailed off, hoping he'd get the message. He just stared at her, head cocking to the side slightly like a curious child, causing some of the dreadlock-like appendages that sprouted from his head that were resting on his shoulders to fall down, gently hitting his chest armor. "... Lets see... How can I put this in terms you'll understand... You weren't around for a very long time, thus I found someone else..? I didn't even know you liked me, either..?" she cocked her own head, hoping he'd get the idea.

Scar huffed, turning his gaze down to the ground. **"Bad for you." **he muttered, **"Brian-Ooman could never be as yeyin as you are... If he proved it, maybe I'd see why a strong warrior like you chose him over me."** he held his head up high, standing up,

"... Okay.. I just... I'm going to go for a walk, okay? I need to clear my head. All of this is starting to get to me a bit."

**"I'm coming with you." **Scar quickly replied.

"No, you're not." Lex glared at him, going to grab her watch that Brian had left her, slipping it on. "You are staying here, out of sight. I don't know how some one would react to you. Yes, I know you can turn invisible, but, if someone bumped into you, there could be some troubles." she explained to him, "and I'm sure you know how humans react to things that are... different."

**"... Ki'sei..." **Scar muttered, slowly sitting back down on the couch. He looked like he found it comfortable, the way he leaned against it, not looking so tight, his muscles relaxing. Lex shook her head, getting the thoughts out as she went to go put on some clean clothes, still being in her pajamas. Once done with that, she threw on a jacket, getting ready to say something to Scar, but noticing he vanished.

_'He's invisible...' _Lex thought. He hadn't left, she never heard or saw the door open. Where did he go? Maybe he did leave, just through a window, which would have been a bit bad... She shivered, but left anyway. A big guy like him couldn't get into much trouble being invisible like that, could he? She was certain he could watch over himself, she wasn't his mother.

She left the apartment, locking it as she always did before she began her way down the stairs, leaving the apartment building. The cold chill of the air instantly nipped at her face when she walked outside, a strong wing relentlessly lashing down the street. It cause some of Lex's hair to fly back. She huddled up, trying to keep her hair in one place by holding it down with a hand until the wind stopped.

She let out a soft sigh of relief when it calmed down to a gentle breeze after only a minute and she could begin her walk without being blinded by her hair and the need to shut her eyes to protect them from drying out against the wind.

Lex walked slowly down the side-walk, thinking about all the things that had happened. Scar coming back, the way he treated her, the way she remembered him, and then there was Brian. Scar was someone she barely knew... Brian, she knew everything about. But, Scar was something that could protect her from anything. She remembers the looks he had given her back at the Pyramid. She felt something for him, but, it was hard to say exactly what. _'he's a monster!' _that line from Brian caused a cold sensation to go up her spine.

Yes. He was a monster. A beautiful, strong, and caring monster. Maybe that's what she liked most about him. He wasn't of this world. An exotic being that wanted to claim her and take her back with him, and she was pushing him away. She stopped for a moment to think. She liked both Brian and Scar... Damn it, it shouldn't be this hard to go with one of them, Brian was the obvious choice, but, the things Scar said to her and the way he just seemed to make her feel so admired.

He cared so much for her. He saw her as a warrior, someone strong, while Brian just saw her as a sweet and caring woman. Scar treated her with so much respect, and she didn't even deserve it, he acted like she took on a whole army single-handed or something. True, she helped him rid the icy pyramid of those things, even helped kill the Queen, but.. did she really deserve all that? Her heart ached, if anything, Scar didn't deserve her.

Her thoughts were interrupted at a car rolling up and stopping behind her. She looked, watching two men step out of the car, both wearing suits and sunglasses. Her eyes widened and she froze, trying to decide whether to run or stay and see what they had to say. For a moment, she hoped Scar would of appeared to protect her if they meant to do harm.

"Miss Woods, we would appreciate it if you could come with us..." one of them said, staring her down through the shades. They worked for the government, it became clear to her after a moment, "we'd prefer it if you came willingly. We don't want to do it the hard way." he threatened.

Lex stared at them, feeling her heart start to race, "..." '_Scar, where are you? I could really use your help about now!' _she screamed in her head. She gulped, slowly walking towards the car. What did they want with her? She wasn't of any use to them. Unless they knew...

If they knew about Scar, and that he was here, somewhere, they'd want to know... Maybe even use her to lure him in. Lex was about to turn and run now that she thought more about it, but, her arm was grabbed and she was pushed in to the car, the doors quickly shutting and the men sitting beside her so she couldn't escape.

Then, from the front seat, a familiar voice spoke up as the car started to go. "Miss Woods, we'd like to ask you a few questions..."

* * *

Author's Note: I'd like to thank you guys so much for the support on this Fan-fiction so far! Honestly, I didn't this would get as many followers and views as it has. It means a lot. Thank you guys so much!

**Translations**:

**Kiande Amedha** \- Hard Meat/Xenomorph

**Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai** \- Strength and Honor

**S'yuitde** \- Pathetic

**Yeyin** \- Brave

**Ki'sei** \- I agree/I understand


	7. The Chase Begins

Scar knew there was something wrong. His instincts told him everything. That was why he had to leave before Lex could come back from her bedchamber. He quickly hurried out a window after retrieving his Bio-Mask, putting it on before he hurried out of the room through the nearest window, making sure to go invisible before-hand and being sure to silently close the window so she didn't know where he went and maybe thought he was still in the apartment somewhere. He climbed to the top of the apartment building and waited to see Lex leave.

He was going to follow her. Something was nagging at him that something was going to happen to her. He perked up once he saw her start to leave, but stop due to a large gust that blew past the streets. He felt it on his lizard-like skin and he growled lowly. Cold was not something he liked at all, his kind weren't very use to it. Their planet was always warm, the perfect temperature all the time for their sensitive skin. Cold didn't do so well for them, they usually wore extra armor in such temperatures, making sure their skin didn't dry and freeze because of the coldness. Being stiff due to cold was never a good thing for them, they needed to be mobile at all times to hunt their prey and track it.

He stood, watching Lex begin her walk. He quickly followed from the rooftops, being sure to keep her in his line of sight at all times. Scar needed to protect her, she was his little Ooman. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. He had claimed her in a way, she was_ his_. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, not any man, not any thing.

He had grown fond of her ever since their time together back at the Pyramid. She had shone so much courage, the things she did completely changed how he saw her in so many ways. He thought of Oomans to be weak and scared of everything, and yet she was brave in the face of danger, even wanting to follow him after he snapped at her, not seeming at all afraid when he showed his face to her for the first time as well. It was astounding. Many would have flinched or screamed. Not her. She just stared him down. Despite a slight gasp, she didn't break eye-contact with him. It was especially interesting when she barely made a sound when he marked her...

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

That line was near the first thing he heard from her, and he some-what understood her meaning behind it. She saw him as a friend because the Serpents were her enemy. That was why she acted the way she did towards him, unlike the group she was with who just shot at everything and didn't stop to think for one moment or drop the weapons that obviously were not theirs to begin with. He only knew her name because he heard it slip out of a few mouths back then. He would always play footage from the experience back then just so he could see her when his wounds were healing up, being sure to remember her name and keep it in mind for when they next met. He practiced it every now and again, trying to perfect how to say it.

Who knew a simple Ooman could prove to be so interesting and valuable. Even strong enough to catch the interest of him. While he could have a Yautja female by his side to love and have a pup with, he wanted Lex more than the whole Earth. She was greater than any trophy, and that was saying something for him.

Scar let out a soft growl, quickly shaking his head as he got back on track, memories and thinking about the future with Lex was nice, but, the present was more important at the moment, he needed to keep an eye on Lex.

He was staring down at Lex when she stopped, a strange looking Ooman transport device had just rolled up behind her, and he was curious as to what was going on, head cocking to the side. He knelt down, his Bio-Mask recording what the Oomans that had stepped out of the thing were saying to her, repeating the speech in different pitches. 'we'd prefer it if you came willingly.''We don't want to do it the hard way.' They were threatening her.

Scar snarled, watching Lex walk towards the transport device before being pushed into it. It started and began to drive off. Scar roared, being sure it wasn't loud enough to be heard by anyone that walked below. They took his Ooman. He quickly threw a small device onto the transport's back end before it got too far away, a silent _tick!_ was heard once it hit. It was a tracking device, allowing Scar to track it in-case it got out of his view.

He began his way across the rooftops, trying to keep the fast-moving mechanical thing in his sights. Scar's hands were balled up into fists. He was angry, he wasn't going to let them take her. he didn't care what happened to him, as long as Lex was okay, he could rest easy, even in death. Lex needed to be okay...

**"I'm coming for you, Lex. **_**We take care of our own**_**..."**

* * *

"Brian, what the hell is going on here!?" Lex shouted, wiggling some to get more comfortable in the cramped back seat. What on earth was this? What was happening? "You better tell me, right now..."

"Well, you see, Lex..." Brian began, looking to the ground before he looked back at her from the passenger seat, a smile on his face. "It's kind of hard to explain what the situation is-"

"Oh, really now?" she hissed, getting ready to punch one of the men sitting beside her if they didn't give her any space. She needed breathing space, damn it!

"You see, Miss Woods, we've been searching for Scar's, I believe that's what you call your alien friend, kind for a very long time. We've had many encounters, but, all attempts to catch them have been futile." spoke the driver, looking at her from the mirror.

"What does this have to do with me?" she sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, Scar seems to favor you from what I seen. Oh yes, I know so, actually..." Brian rubbed his throat, an indication of what he was talking about. "We were thinking about asking you to help us with something..."

Lex didn't like the sound of that. She told herself she'd never tell anyone exactly what had happened back in that icy hell, nor what she had encountered. It was a silent oath as well to Scar's kind. He marked her, and his Elder had given her one of their weapons. She was trusted. She wasn't going to spill any secrets, no matter what. But... Brian knew about the fact Scar liked her, and he'd... use that against him... She put two and two together, then swallowed. "Pull the car over, I want out."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." the driver told her, shaking his head as he drove a bit faster through the streets.

"Pull. Over." Lex growled. She wanted out. Now. She wasn't going to say anything, nor was she going to be bait for them to get to Scar. Lex wished she just accepted Scar's request to go with him in the first place, what was happening now just messed everything up. "Let me out of this car."

"Lex..." Brian spoke softly.

"Let. Me. Out. Look, Scar's kind isn't something we need to mess with. They're strong, and they obviously don't want us to have their technology. Why can't you guys just leave it be!? We're good with what we have now, if we advance to quickly; we'll destroy ourselves!" Lex argued. She was certain that, too, was a reason that the alien race that Scar was from would have. They knew how humans were, possibly, and they didn't want them to just destroy themselves over it.

Lex suddenly felt a prick in her neck and she yelped, her hand going to hold the spot. Her vision began to go blurry and she began to feel drowsy. "W...Wha..." she tried to fight the feeling washing over her, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Lex. But... You'll understand all of it soon enough." was all she heard before she passed out.


	8. I Will Get You Back

Scar tailed close after the mobile machine, almost losing sight of it every time it went to join in with another group of those fast-moving things. He tried to see into the metal, to see past it, to see if Lex was okay, but there was something wrong. Every other machine he could look through and see what was inside of it, the only one out was that one, he just... Couldn't look through it some how, thus he didn't know if Lex was okay or not. Something was wrong here, and he really didn't like it. Whether it worried or angered him more was the question here.

He stopped for a moment, there was a large gap between him and the building he needed to hop to next in-order to keep the chase on. He let out a guttural clicking sound, backing up before he ran as fast as he could, jumping with all his strength to make sure he made it to the other side. He dug the blades that extended out of his gauntlets into the side of the building, still being some-what high enough that no-one could take notice, getting his grip on the side of the building with his feet within seconds. He scaled up it easily, then looked around for the machine that had his Ooman inside of it, scanning the area for the machine.

Scar growled, he had lost sight of it thanks to that leap. He backed away from the edge, taking the cloaking off for a moment as he began to press and push buttons on his left gauntlet. A hologram appeared; a flat map. On it was his position, distinguished by a green dot, and the machine's position, that was a blinking red light. It took him a moment to get what was going on.

It was leaving the city. Where was it going? He watched the little dot, then loaded the course it was taking into his Bio-Mask, now starting back on his way. He was going to follow that thing and the other Oomans that took Lex no matter where they went. It couldn't hide from him, no matter what it tried, he was too good at what he did, being trained in the art of the hunt and being able to track things. He had cloaked before jumping to the next building, his form slowly vanishing as he made the jump.

He needed to get to Lex. That was the only thing on his mind. It was just so amazing how much she changed him, in only such a short time of them being together. He just felt this strong urge rush over him, she was his Life-Mate-to-be, well not yet, but he was planning on asking her once they got back to his ship and returned to his home planet. Ooman and Yautja pairs weren't frowned upon, as a matter of fact; they were _very_ rare, and they weren't entirely liked, but he didn't care. He'd defend her and her honor no matter the cost, he believed her to be a good warrior, and he was sure he could convince the clan mates that didn't see her action back then that she was.

Eventually, the string of building tops came to a stop, no more to jump on to. He growled lowly, but took notice that there wasn't any Oomans walking around below, and it became grass as it went on. It was a strike of luck. He hoped down, crouching as he landed, causing a small hole in the ground where he had landed due to the height he had fallen from. He started to run in the direction his Bio-Mask told him, loving the feeling of the grass and the jungle-like habitat he had entered. He felt so alive.

Nothing was going to stop him now.

Scar followed the path the mobile machine took, and as he approached the spot it stopped at, far away from the city and deep into the woods that seemed to reside just a little bit outside the bright, tall buildings, he slowed his running to a pace, getting low to the ground as he started to use the trees to his advantage. His Bio-Mask beeped quietly, indicating he was in the same vicinity as the Ooman device.

Scar surveyed his surroundings. Trees, everywhere, except for the small clearing that had some run-down looking giant house. It would be easy to make an escape through all of this once he retrieved Lex from the hands of the harmful Oomans. He hadn't a clue what they wanted, but, it most certainly wasn't for fun he was certain. They knew, some-one else who wasn't Lex saw him and probably told them about her and himself...

He watched them step out, Lex's limp body hanging off two of the beings that came out of the back, two more emerging from the front, He recognized one of them. It was Brian. He knew that man was no good, he told Lex, he told her. Looks like he earned bragging rights once this was all over.

He hissed, ready to pounce out and slash the Oomans down like they were pathetic bugs, taking Lex with him as he hurried away before more came. He needed to protect her.

But, it wasn't that easy, and he knew it. They would use her to their advantage on him, threatening to kill her if he tried to kill one of their men. He knew how that worked, thus, he had to be calm and wait for the right time, and it made him so angry. What did they do to her, anyway? She wasn't moving, nor saying anything, but her heart-beat was still going, despite being a bit slow, like she was asleep. They gave her something, and that got to him.

Scar watched from the branches of the tree that was the closest to the area so he could get a better view of things, watching two men walk out from the broken-down looking, what he believed was called a 'warehouse', allowing the four, and Lex, inside. The doors shut and Scar growled.

He flipped through different rays of light and sight, checking to see if there were any hidden traps or guards that had camouflaged themselves in order to try and be 'sneaky'. He let out a low, guttural clicking sound before slowly climbing down from the tree, looking like a large cat that was stalking its prey. He was going to get Lex, no matter what the cost.

And maybe he'd collect a few trophies on the way out. Skulls and spines were always necessary to take in this kind of situation, he just hoped Lex felt the same way about it. He wasn't sure just how she felt about killing, the way she reacted towards having to kill that man back then when he was going through z'skvy-de, the phase of when one of the young Kiande Amedha's was about to pop or burst forth from a host's chest. She didn't seem so happy about it, and he remembered that.

But, maybe he could make some of the trophies into a necklace for her! She'd love that, wouldn't she? Women loved necklaces that were made from bones, right? He shook his head, getting back on to the task at hand. Approaching the warehouse and checking it out to see if there was any way in other than through the front.

**"... I'm going to get you out, Lex, then we can go back to my home planet and live together in peace..."**


	9. You Don't Understand

Lex groaned. Where was she? She sat up, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the bright light. It looked like a lab of some sort. She looked around, glancing at the sharp tools, some she knew, others looked different, their uses something she didn't want to know, then there was something covered with a curtain, what was behind that? Did she even want to know? She shuddered, trying to stand, but only ending up falling back. Her legs were like jelly. Lex's body was obviously still trying to wake up from whatever she had been given.

She managed to stand, willing herself, but still being wobbly, grabbing onto the nearest wall in-order to stay up. She sighed, shutting her eyes. What was going on...

Lex looked towards the only door in the room, it was all the way across from her. She groaned a little bit louder, how was she going to get over there without falling? She looked around, there wasn't much that she could push and hold on to without it breaking or going to forward and wheeling away. She pushed her back up against the wall. "Come on, Lex..."

She took a deep breath, taking a bold step forward. Her body was beginning to react the way that it normally should, with the slight limp. She walked half-way to the door, then turned her sights towards the white curtains. What was behind there? From what it looked, there was a tube, a large one, like the ones that you'd see in a horror film that was holding some sort of engineered monster or something like that.

Lex reached for the curtains, ready to pull them apart, but that was when someone walked in. She retracted instantly, turning her attention towards them.

"You're awake... and moving." the male spoke, eyeing her closely, almost like he was disappointed. Lex analyzed him. He was wearing a lab coat like a scientist, wearing the cliche' scientist glasses. His eyes were brown, his hair a complete mess that was the colour of coal, and his skin only slightly tan, but still pale as it could get.

"Where am I?" Lex whispered, glaring at him.

"Now, now. You'll find out soon enough. Don't go demanding things." He grinned. "I'm Conners, a pleasure to meet you..." he trailed off, expecting Lex to finish his sentence with her name. She didn't reply, just stared at him, eyes narrowed. "...Okay then, uhm... Well, Brian wants to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see him." she hissed.

"Please come with me..." Conners walked over to Lex, ready to help her walk, but, she refused, just pushing him away. "... Okay then... Just... follow me if you're not going to accept my help." he huffed, rolling his eyes. She was so stubborn, but that was the best thing about her.

Lex's motor skills had returned once she walked more, and she felt good about that. Whatever they gave her really messed her up. Lex's gaze began wandering, noticing the walls and floor of the hallway. They were completely white, and not to mention the lights were so close there was barely any shadow. Surely if something came through here with camouflage, they'd be easy to see...

She looked to the ground. Scar better not have came after her. If he did, he'd be running into a trap and he wouldn't even know it. They were thinking about using her as bait, weren't they? Damn FBI or whatever, doing whatever they could to get their hands on things that they didn't even understand...

"Lex." Conners spoke up, looking at her before he opened a door, gesturing for her to go inside.

She glanced at him, then held her head up high, slowly walking into the room, it looked like an average meeting room, only a little bit less friendly looking. Her hands balled into fists and she remained silent until the door shut, alerting the three men to her presence.

"Ah, Alexa. Nice that you could join us. You woke up sooner than we expected... Usually that drug keeps someone out for quite a few hours..." Brian smiled.

"You must have not given me a good enough dose, or just misjudged me..." She growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Calm down miss Woods... Now, I'm certain you're very curious as to why we brought you to this lab..." one of the government officials spoke up, looking her way as he removed his sunglasses. "See... I'm sure you know-"

"About them?" Lex quickly snapped, not wanting to hear about all this again. "Look... I swore to myself I'd never talk about anything that happened that day, especially about-"

"Alexa. Please. We already know about Scar and everything that went down." the male spoke, glaring at her. "We just need to know something is all... Scar is attached to you, we just need your help to bring him in to speak to him is all..."

"Yeah... and by speak you mean _dissect and and take his weapons for your own_." Lex retorted sourly, really just wanting to go back to her apartment and forget these past days happened. It's been so chaotic. What with Scar coming back and all of this.

"Lex, whose side are you on here?" Brian whined, giving her a puppy-eyed look.

"As of now; I'm on my own." she simply put it.

"I believe miss Woods would like to know of the things that have happened with these things before." the government official spoke up. He pulled out a laptop from a bag, setting it on the table. He turned it on and began to load something up. Once it was ready, he turned it towards Lex, a video playing on it. It was video of one of Scar's kind killing a group of men inside what looked like a meat factory, all the hanging beef and the cold-looking temperature. "A while ago, one of your friend's kind came and killed a lot of innocent people. Now, you see, these things are monsters. They don't care about anything other than killing."

"They do care about much more than killing. You don't understand-" Lex began, but got cut off just as quick.

"-No, you don't understand!" he snapped, closing the laptop. "These things would gladly kill anything that standed in their way. They kill for fun; for _sport_, and what can we do? Nothing, that's what!"

"Charles..." Brian muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Charles nodded, running a hand through his hair quickly as to recompose himself.

"Look..." Lex started up again. "... These guys aren't heart-less murderers... You only see them that way cause you pissed one off trying to catch him and you interrupted his hunting ritual." she explained, "They only kill someone if they are armed or threatened them in the first place. Obviously, you guys threatened him, so, of course, he's not going to have mercy on your sorry asses."

"Look at you... defending them. You only see them that way cause one likes you, and you like it back. They're killers that'll do anything to get a silly human skull for just a stupid trophy." Brian spoke, seeming a little hurt, actually.

"If they were just _killers_ that thought about _nothing_ but themselves and trophies, then why am I still here? Scar could have killed me back then and taken back his weapon I had in my backpack no problem, but he didn't. They listen to us, they can understand us and will trust us if we prove ourselves worthy of it. They only kill those who fucking threaten and dishonor them! If you're holding a gun, I'm sure they think it's a challenge and will attack. Trust me, I know way too well..." she held her abdomen, remembering the kick she had received from one of Scar's companions before a Serpent killed them. That kick really hurt, she was surprised nothing had been busted.

"We've been trying to think of ways that it didn't kill you right away. Maybe it thought you had potential-"

"_**He**_." Lex corrected, sneering at the two. "_**He**_ isn't an _**it**_."

"...Anyway, maybe_ he _liked the way you reacted. They seem to get very interested in those that stand-up to them and aren't afraid." Charles shrugged. "But, that's a theory... We're still trying to figure out how they work."

"Sir." Conners entered the room, looking a bit worried. "We lost contact with the military working on the first floor; we're not sure what's going on... I was talking to one of them, then I heard a scream and the connection was lost!"

"**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Unauthorized Personnel In The Building**!" a voice rang through the halls, everyone in the facility seeming to be getting prepared for something, running here and there from what Lex could see. They were doing something, they didn't seem panicked at all... Everything was way too calm for that.

"_Scar_..." Lex whispered to herself. Why couldn't he just stay away? He should know this was just a trap, something they wanted, probably anticipated, that he'd do. _'you big dummy'_ her hand was grabbed and she was pulled out of the room.

"Miss Woods, we're going to station you somewhere safe. You just stay there until we can get this situated..." Conners spoke up, taking her back to the same room she was in before she had been taken to the meeting room. "This is one of our safest rooms, so, don't worry. Just lock the door, and you'll be okay. Bullet-proof glass and all." he smiled, lightly tapping the glass with a knuckle before he shut the door, leaving her alone.

She looked around, going to turn on the light but noticed a light greenish glow coming from behind the curtain she was curious about earlier. She approached it once more, moving a small table with wheels to the side to make room. She grabbed the curtains, not sure what to expect to see behind them. Maybe it was a Serpent they had caught, or maybe it was nothing at all... She gulped, taking a deep breath in to help build up her courage.

She pulled the curtains aside and gasped at what laid behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Eheh... Cliffhangers cause das how I do. I like to get you guys excited for more really, I just hope I'm not disappointing anyone with how my story's going so far! Again, thank you guys for the support.**

**What do you think's behind the curtains? heheh... You'll have to see in the next chapter!**


	10. I'm Here For You

Scar had decided to give the guards that were guarding the inside of the warehouse a nice surprise. He busted in with brute force fully cloaked, and instead of using his Plasma Castor, he extended his blades, beginning to tear into the flesh of anyone near him. There was yelling and shooting from the Oomans, and Scar tried his best to stay out of the crossfire, not wanting Lex to worry about him when he went to bust her out of whatever they were holding her in.

He felt a sting in his leg, but kept fighting, not paying any mind to it. It wasn't effecting him and his speed. His endurance level was quite high, thanks to his thick skin. Bullets weren't something that could easily take him out, and was one of the many things that separated his kind from the pathetic Oomans.

Just as he went to stab the last Ooman standing in his way, an alarm sounded. The last one standing hit something, and now everyone in the lower levels would know that he was there. He roared, pushing the man to the ground before digging his hand into his back, grabbing his spinal cord and pulling it roughly. It slid right out, skull included. He looked at the skull and spine, running his hand along the cord, blood dripping down to the floor and over his hand at a fast rate before he stuck it into his pack. He'd clean it later then present it to Lex as a gift. Girls loved it when their mates did that, at least that's what he believed. Scar purred at the thought, then went back to his mission.

He had scanned the warehouse with his Bio-Mask when he was outside, his wrist gauntlet showing him a full model of what it held. Under the run-down looking top level, there were three more levels. He let out a soft trill, pressing a few buttons on the pad. He waited, then, it began to toss away a few layers. On the second floor, alone in a room, there was a life-form. It was Lex. He knew it. Scar growled, letting the hologram vanish as he made his way towards the small elevator in the back of the room. It was a simple 'get in, get the mate, get out' mission to him, anyone who dared to try and stop him would meet with a terrible fate at his claws.

Scar didn't care that everyone was alerted to his presence, he was strong enough to take them all. Let them just try and shoot him down. When you have an angered Yautja trying to protect something dear to them, you better watch your ass.

* * *

Lex backed away from the tube filled with light-green liquid, hand over her mouth as she stared at what lay inside. It was one of Scar's kind, only... He was tweaked, well, tweaked wouldn't be a good enough word. Modified was better.

His left arm, left leg, and the entire left side of his face, including the dreadlock-like appendages that sprouted from his skull, was completely robotic. He looked to be sleeping, tubes attached to him and in him. It was horrifying. She noticed a piece of paper taped to the glass, she squinted her eyes as she read it. He was familiar... And where he was found.

He was one of Scar's companions.

"... What kind of monsters are these people..?" Lex shook her head, feeling bile begin to reach the back of her throat. She swallowed it down the best she could. This was terrible; how would Scar react if he saw this? What would he do? She closed the curtains, rubbing her eyes. Why was it her? Why did she have to be brought into all of this? Having to choose sides all of the sudden. She liked it better when she could just sit in her apartment all day watching TV and cooking recipes she found in books.

She turned on the light, looking back towards the curtains. She was half tempted to let him out, but... He probably wouldn't hesitate to strike her down with his mechanical claws. The paper had said that 'Cyber Spear' was a brainwashed weapon; something to be used against his own kind if it came down to it. Would he attack humans? She had assumed they set his robotic side to only listen to those his 'data base' may recognize...

Lex shook her head, walking towards the bed on the other side of the room. She hugged herself as she sat down, staring at the door. The flashing red lights from outside had not stopped, and she guessed they would keep going until Scar was detained. Basically; an indication a danger was in the facility and everyone had to be careful if they were walking around outside of any quarters. "You better be careful, you dumb bastard..." she whispered, silently hoping for him.

* * *

Three more trying to stop him; three more skulls to present to Lex when this was all over. Scar had turned off his cloaking device, finding what was the fun of killing when they couldn't see him? Sure, it was funny, watching them just shoot randomly, often hitting him, but that wasn't a good thrill, nor was it fair.

Something did feel off: The fact that barely anyone was in the halls, that there was no longer anyone trying to stop him, and the quietness. Not a single heat signature, besides the ones that were slowly fading from the three dead military men. He let out a low, guttural croak, pressing forward to the room that was suppose to have Lex inside of it.

He couldn't wait to hold her, see her happy face when he swoops her off her feet to carry her out of this place. They'd go back to his ship and get off this rock, returning to his home world. He purred, looking left and right once he came to a fork in the hall. He pulled up his gauntlet, looking at the image again. The left one went to Lex's room, just a few doors down.

Scar growled, stalking down the hallway, passing by each door, half thinking that there was going to be someone who would pop out and try to stick him with something or try to take him down. Nothing. He hissed lowly, then turned to look at the door on his left. It was Lex's room alright.

He didn't even try the doorknob, simply deciding to kick the door in. He walked in, scanning the room until his sights laid on Lex's face. He purred, walking towards her slowly, not wanting to approach her while she as still startled and unable to react.

* * *

Lex was awfully startled by the door suddenly go flying off it's hinges, slamming up against the wall. Her heartbeat quickened, and she stood up, keeping her back to the wall. It was only when she heard that familiar purring sound that her heart calmed down.

"... Well, you most certainly do know how to make an entrance... Quite literally." she giggled, brushing some of her black hair behind her ear. She took a few steps forward, but that was it, she suddenly didn't feel the ground under her anymore, a pair of arms holding her now.

Scar had picked her up, holding her bridal-style. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his mask. She was smiling like a fool; feeling like your average 'damsel in distress' when a Superhero comes to their rescue. She couldn't help it, she had the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and her face was heating up.

**"... I have a few gifts for you when we get back to my ship~"** Scar muttered, nuzzling against her. She just shook her head, not being able to say anything to him. Lex was just... so happy, and she didn't understand why. It had to be because of what he was doing for her; saving her, taking her away from everything that was going on. **"We should go, I don't think staying here is a good plan." **he spoke, turning to leave out of the room.

And just as he stepped out, that was when real trouble hit.

"Don't you move one muscle, you son of a bitch..."


	11. We're Not Leaving, Are We?

"Set her down... Right now." Charles growled out, glaring at Scar from where he stood.

Scar growled lowly at the men that surrounded them. Guns were pointing at the two, the men looking ready to fire at any moment. Scar slowly set Lex down and pushed her behind him, a hand extended to protect her as much as he could as he stared the men down through his mask. He needed Lex to be safe, how he'd feel if she was hurt by anyone or anything... He wouldn't forgive himself for it, he would always feel ashamed.

Lex's heart began to race again. It was only then that she noticed a few bullet wounds on Scar's figure. There was one in his leg, and one in his shoulder. They didn't look to be bleeding as much as they may have been when he received them, but it made her worry, even though she knew he could handle them. She lightly grabbed onto Scar's arm, feeling just how tense he was. Behind that expressionless mask, he must have been snarling, glaring daggers at them but they would never know it.

"We're in some pretty deep shit here..." she whispered to him. He snorted in response, looking ready to rip through all the men just to protect her if they dared to try anything. He was too loyal, and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, "Don't do anything stupid..." she pleaded silently.

Brian began to wiggle his way through all the armed men, standing beside Charles after a few mumbled apologies to the men. "Don't shoot yet. Lex, come over here please." Brian gave a worried smile, holding out his hand to her. "You don't want to be near that... _thing_. You should have seen what it did to our men! It left them bleeding without their-" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence.

"If you're trying to make me think twice about Scar; you can forget it, Brian..." Lex rested against Scar, her face buried in his side. She didn't want to look at anyone. She didn't want them to change her mind about her friend... Her heart began to hurt again. There were so many things that were wrong here, and yet, Lex didn't even care anymore. She just wanted to be with Scar. She figured now; she _always_ wanted to be with him. Her dreams told her that in their own way, along with how she felt when she watched him get carried off into the spaceship back then...

She _loved_ this walking death-machine, even though she wasn't exactly a big fan of what Scar did... These men, however, deserved it the way they were acting. They had used her as bait, and Scar just busted in not thinking twice about it. He should have known way better than that. She guessed he didn't figure that these guys would be a big deal for him. Which was true up until this point.

"Listen up here, you big, ugly, bastard... You better come with us willingly, or else we'll have no choice but to use force..." Charles warned, narrowing his eyes at the alien. Scar shook his head, causing his dreadlocks to fly about wildly. He growled, his back arching as the blades on his wrist gauntlets extended out. It was obvious, Scar wasn't going anywhere without a fight. His kind was like that, preferring to fight to the very end rather then going willingly with anyone. It was foolish, but, when honor is all you know, you tend to do things like that.

Lex stiffened when she felt his body rumbling with a deep growl. Scar wasn't thinking about fighting all of the men, was he? They outnumbered him, he couldn't get out of this unscathed. She could only mouth the words 'don't, please...' not being able to find her voice then. Oh how she wished she could have.

"Alright, I see how it is." Charles looked towards Brian and nodded, "Nighty night, '_Scar_'."

One man took aim and fired one shot at Scar, but, instead of a bullet whizzing out, a small dart bolted out of the gun and hit him right in the chest.

Scar backed up, letting out a quick roar, feeling something pierce through his skin. He looked down, expecting just a bullet but it didn't hurt in that same way. It was more just a quick pain then it went away. He felt his vision begin to get blurry and his legs start to melt under him. A small cylinder hit him, injecting him with something. He reached up, ready to take it out, but he wobbled, feeling weaker and more sleepy as seconds past by, his fingers just couldn't get a hold. He looked up at Charles and Brian, their heat signatures becoming a messy blur before he fell, landing on the ground with a loud _THUD._

He was out cold.

Lex gasped, backing away from the fallen warrior, a hand over her mouth. She watched his form for a was still breathing, which was good... But now, they weren't going to be getting out that easy... She wanted him to carry her out of here just like a hero who rescued his lover, but it looked as if that wasn't going to happen.

"You don't know how much we had to amplify that tranq in order to take him out." Charles grinned, motioning with a hand to the group of men to deal with Scar as he and Brian walked to Lex, now standing next to her. Lex had been half tempted to steal one of their weapons and fight them off just to protect the unconscious warrior but decided against it. She couldn't take them all... "Don't worry, he should only be out for just a few hours... I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that he just-"

"What kind of people are you?" Lex didn't even look at the two, "Always with having to have more of everything, wanting technology that we're not ready for..." She felt sick. Humanity was greedy, they put their own well beings before anyone else.

She didn't even feel like a human anymore. She felt more like she was one of Scar's kind living on an alien planet and she didn't like it anymore.

She wished she could have been anywhere else but here now, all of this conflict, all of... just, this, was killing her on the inside. She glared up at Brian and Charles then pushed them both. "I trusted you, Brian, damn it! I thought you were some sweet guy, then you back-stab me! Getting close to me just to get Scar." she watched some of the men still struggling to take the large alien down the hall. It was slightly amusing, but she didn't want to even know what they were going to do to him. She hoped he didn't end up like his companion- just a brainwashed weapon to use against his own kind as well.

"Why are you so protective over him?" Brian barked, "What did he ever do for you? He's nothing but a monster, I treated you just fine, then he had to come and ruin it all. I really liked you, Lex..."

"For your information... He saved me. That's what he did for me. You'd never know unless you were there, which you weren't." she growled. She was getting starting to get protective over nothing... Maybe it was the way they called Scar a monster. He was, yes, but he had reasons behind it. She took a breath in, brushing her hair our of her face. "... You'll never understand."

"Understand what?" Charles asked, squinting at her.

"Nothing... It's none of your business. Now, what the hell are you planning on doing to Scar? I want to know." She crossed her arms over her chest, squinting back at him. "If you think I'm leaving, you better think again."

"I don't know if we should let you know... It would be best to keep you in a separate room so you don't try anything..." Charles shrugged, turning on his heel as he began to walk away. "Bran, figure something out. I'm going to help my men with the slaughterer. Au revoir."

Brian looked at Lex. "... I'll tell you what we are planning to do with Scar, Lex... But, I don't know how happy you'll be about it..."


	12. Got To Get Scar Back

Lex pushed a cart that had supplies on it into the wall before she walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed near the wall once again. She was clearly upset, glaring at Brian who had asked her to sit down so he could explain what was going on here. He had a slight look of fear on his face. That was good. He should be scared, cause when you get a woman angry, you know she'll release all hell on your ass..

Brian rubbed his neck, wanting to shut the door, but noticed that it was on the other side of the room, along with a slight dent in the wall from where Scar must have kicked it in. Just from that he could tell how strong the Predator was. He bit his lower lip, thinking of a way to explain himself. "...Alright... So... You see, we aren't planning on doing anything bad to Scar... The dart was just something we had to resort to in case he decided to try and fight us rather than going with us... And, of course, he decided to try and fight us... so..."

"You know he's going to be _mega pissed off_ when he wakes up, right?" Lex snapped, arms crossing over her chest as she kept her glare going, not letting it falter for one second. She needed to do something to calm down, but what? There wasn't much in the room that she could vent out on or with.

"Yes, we figured... That was why we were going to put him in chains, so he didn't hurt anyone.." Brian grinned, though knowing that wasn't exactly a good thing to say now that he actually said it.

"Oh yeah, cause _that'll _help make him even_ less _angry." she said sarcastically.

"You really aren't on our side, are you?" Brian sighed, frowning.

"Not exactly, Brian. I mean... How can I be? You guys aren't exactly _discrete_ with this shit." she gave him a fake smile, standing up as she began walking over to the curtains. She fiddled with them for a moment before looking at Brian. He gave her a worried look. "So. Mind telling me exactly what _**This**_ is?" she pulled the curtains away, revealing the modified Predator. She crossed her arms again, narrowing her eyes at him, clearly expecting an answer right then and there.

Brian smiled slightly, feeling on-the-spot, "Oh... Well... You see... Okay, I have a good explanation as to why _this_ one is like this. I promise; we _aren't_ going to do _this_ to Scar." he gestured towards the Predator in the test tank, his eyes running over him for a quick moment before returning back to Lex.

"What's the reason, then? Tell me." she scoffed.

"Well, you see... when we found this one... lets just say that he wasn't in the best condition; the parts of him that are robotic are only like that because he was crushed by a lot of rubble and ice and he wasn't exactly in the best shape, if you catch my drift." he explained, shrugging his shoulders. "We did the best we could, we gave him a new look. He was the only one we found that was in-tact, all the other alien creatures were blown to bits, we only found tiny parts of skin and that was it."

"So, what? You couldn't have just... left him there? You don't mess with something like this." Lex kicked another supply tray that was near her, trying to vent her anger out on something other than Brian. "It's not natural to do this, you know. I know he couldn't of been still alive, but it's best to let the dead be. Basically, think _Pet Cemetery_, for crying out loud."

"Lex, come on... Don't you think the world would be better off with advanced technology as well? You always see all those movies that are about the future, how we have all that advanced weapons and computers and everything else? We could have that now if we-"

"See, thing is; _We're **not** in a movie_! This is real life, and these are real beings that don't want to share their weapons with us, why can't you get that!?" she then stepped forward and slapped Brian, taking shaky breaths as she glared at him. She backed off, running a hand through her curly hair. "They're living things too, we shouldn't mess with something we don't understand... It's not natural..."

Brian just held his cheek, trying to hold back a whimper of pain. He should have seen that coming, but he knew he deserved it. He open and closed his mouth, rotating his jaw a bit to make sure it still worked. Damn, Lex was strong. "I... guess I deserved that... And, trust me, I agree..."

"No, you don't."

"No, I do. See, I never wanted this to happen. Charles is my friend is all, and... I wanted to help him out. I didn't actually know about all of this stuff until he came to me a few weeks ago to talk to me and explained to me everything he visioned once he found that Predator in Antarctica. It took me a little while to understand it all, but i saw what he was getting at."

"And then you searched me out and decided to use me as bait if Scar came back." Lex said, hatred in her voice.

"We knew he'd come back for you, these things usually don't leave people they've marked here for too long. We noticed that they watch the ones they mark, just to see if they can handle it, and if they can't, they take them back to their home planet. Scar just wanted to take you back because you're... his..." Brian shook his head, looking to the ground. "He really likes you, that's it."

"...Yeah, I know Scar likes me... and... I think I like him too. If we get out of this mess, I'm going with Scar back to his home planet. This planet makes me sick... The things we did to it... I don't even feel human anymore." she shook her head, covering her eyes with a hand as she calmed down more and more, sitting herself down. "I just want to get Scar and get out of here."

"Easier said than done." Brian murmured, looking to her. "If I know Charles, he's going to make it hard for you to get to Scar, and for Scar to get to you."

"I'd like to see him try it." Lex scoffed, shaking her head. "He better not hurt Scar. If he dares to try and do anything to him, I'll make it to where he won't be able to piss right without needing a tube!"

"...Wow... You can be pretty violent, can't you?" Brian joked, chuckling nervously at her.

"Yeah. You can't imagine." she smirked. "...So. Are you going to help me get Scar out? Or are you going to be a dickhead too?" she challenged him, placing her hands on her hips.

"... Uhm... Well, I can't exactly help you to a full extent... but, I can get you a few things in order to bust Scar out, I guess... I'll deny anything asked, of course... You're lucky I still like you, Lex, other wise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"That's good. Because if you tried anything, I'd have to knock you out and do it all myself." she smiled at him, playfully squinting at him. "So, exactly what kinds of things can you get me to help me bust in and get Scar before they do anything to him... I sure hope they aren't doing anything to him right now..."

"They're probably still trying to drag him to the testing room, I bet you. He's a pretty heavy fellow from what I saw." Brian snickered. Lex nodded, feeling a bit better now as she walked over and placed a hand on Brian's shoulder, shaking him some.

"It's always good to have a friend on the inside. Now then, lets go get Scar out of there. This time, it'll be me saving him instead of the other way around."


	13. Waiting Game

Scar shook his head, trying to shake the sleepiness from his body. He still felt drowsy, his eyelids like weights, just wanting to stay closed. He forced his body to move, for it had wanted to rest and he didn't like that. Resting in a place like this would be the death of him. He heard something rattle. It was chains. He managed to open one eye, looking at his surroundings; around his ankles and wrists were cuffs and the chain links were attached to some sort of device. He realized, he wasn't sitting on the ground, but instead, was being held up by these things. Scar roared, trying to get his arms freed from the restricting metal, but to no avail. He was still too weak, not able to use his full strength.

"Awake already? Geesh, I thought you'd be out longer than just an hour..." a familiar voice spoke out. Scar's attention was instantly drawn, eyes narrowing as he stared down the Ooman that dared to trap him. His mandibles flared, showing his anger as he cocked his head slowly from side to side, letting out a low hiss as he did so. "Well, it's nice to see you're up anyway."

Scar looked around, noticing all of his armaments were on a table across from him, military men standing beside it, examining every little thing he had been carrying on him. He had been stripped of everything but his loincloth. How humiliating!

Charles smiled at Scar, "I have to say, your barbaric race is very interesting, yet simple. How you managed to surpass us by so much; weaponry, your aircraft's, technology, is astounding to say the least! Your technology is so... well, for us, futuristic. Why is it you keep it all to yourselves; why not share it? And don't tell me it's because you think we'd destroy ourselves with it... We're smarter than that now." he pulled a serious face, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket as he put them on. "And don't think I don't know you know English, I heard you talking with Lex."

Scar snarled, **"You drug me, chain me up, then expect me to talk? You must be hulij-bpe..." **he scoffed, turning his gaze away from Charles. He disliked this Ooman way more than anything. The Serpents seemed more gentle than him, which was really saying something. **"...Very hulij-bpe... I'm not going to say anything."**

"You're a funny guy, Scar. I'll give you that." Charles nodded.

**"I'm going to make your thei-de as painful as I can when I get out of here..." **he 'grinned' at Charles, biting at him the best he could, actually causing the Ooman to flinch slightly, backing away. He laughed to himself, letting himself hang there almost like a puppet being held up by strings. **"I'm going to give your skull to my mate as a gift..."** he added.

"Ah... yes, of course you are. That's only if you even manage to." Charles pressed. "I don't see you being able to escape unless needing aid. Cause, we made sure to make your bonds unbreakable by your kind's strength. Trust me. We know what we're doing." he crossed his arms, staring at Scar through the dark shades. "We aren't as dumb as we were years ago."

"..." Scar fell silent, just watching the little Ooman now. His lime green eyes scanning what he could of his face. He let out a guttural croaking sound, looking back to his weapons and armor that laid strewn on a table.

"You won't be getting those back any time soon, either."

**"You Oomans are disgusting... Anything that you don't like you destroy or caputure it and test on it for your own personal gain without even knowing what it can do. You are not warriors, you are not anything of the sort. You're the monsters of your own world. Bad Bloods seem to be nicer than you are, Ooman! And that's saying something!"** Scar snapped, trying to shake the chains loose, hoping they would break under his weight but to no avail, they held him back too well. He roared, shaking violently.

"Ohh, mister warrior's having a hissy fit. Ain't that cute?" Charles snickered.

**"You're just digging yourself deeper into a hole... Paya will not have h'chak on your bhu'ja!" **

"Sir! What do you want us to do about Lex? Should we escort her out of the facility?" a military man walked up next to Charles, seeming to try to avoid looking at Scar, as if he was afraid. Scar's mandibles twitched as they flared out again. They better not touch his woman, if they do, they'd all feel his wrath. Yautja's were never fun when they were angry.

**"Touch Lex, and your skull is as good as **_**mine**_**."** he hissed.

The soldier seemed to be a bit unsettled, looking at the ground as he shifted his weight onto the other leg. He was afraid, and Scar could smell it, it was radiating off of him like steam. He let out an amused trill, feeling like he won a small battle.

"You shut up, fucker." Charles snarled.

**"Pauk off."** Scar retorted.

"Sir...?" the male mumbled.

"Ah... Sorry. I should stop arguing back and forth with this primitive thing."

**"What was that? Look me in the dekna and say that!" **

Charles turned away, placing his arm around the military man's shoulder as he began to walk away. "Anyway, about Lex, lets discuss what we can do about her, rather than just letting her go, eh?" Charles had purposly said it out-loud so Scar could hear him.

The Yautja roared, trying to get loose from the chains once more. **"Don't you _dare_ touch her..." **his words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears once the two had left the room, the men that were looking at his weapons following shortly after. He took a deep breath in, letting himself become calm. It was better to be zazin than angry, that was what his training taught him.

For when one of his kind got overly angry, they would stay that way and attack anything that dared to near them, even their own loved ones. That was why it was better to be calm, collected, and let anger pass quickly, it could turn someone into a Bad Blood quicker than the Yautja knew how to flay an Ooman's skin from their bones.

He looked around the room, the silence getting to him slightly. There wasn't much, it seemed bland. He huffed, deciding that thinking of ways to go about killing his victims once he got out of here would be the better thing to do. He had wanted to just save Lex and leave this damn place. Looks like the roles were switched; this time it was Lex's turn to come and save him if she didn't end up getting caught herself.

He allowed his body to relax once more, yet again hanging like helpless prey, shutting his eyes as his thoughts of blood and gore turned to the grace and care of the Ooman that had caught his attention so long ago.

**"... Be careful, my beautiful Ooman... May Paya watch over you and allow the warrior within you to awaken..."**

* * *

_Author's Note: Welp, sorry this Chapter's kinda short, it's just a chapter for you guys to see what went on with Scar after they managed to get him all set and prepared. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying so far, and that I'm not letting you down!_

**Translations:**

**thei-de: Death**

**hulij-bpe: Crazy**

**h'chak: Mercy**

**bhu'ja: Soul/Spirit/Ghost**

**Paya: God/Conquering Warrior**

**Pauk: Fuck**

**Dekna: Eye/Eyes/Eyeball**

**Zazin: Completely centered/Within oneself**


	14. Let Me See Scar

_KATT9033 review: __**Scar is royally pissed off isn't he? I want Lex to beat the unholy shit out of those puck'de! Thanks again for another great read**_

_Author: Ah, indeed he is, and don't you worry, the beatings shall come soon enough, and Charles will really get his! And yes, Lex will be the one beating the c'jit out of him heheh. and you're very welcome, friend! I try my best to please~!_

* * *

"I wish I had my spear... I just had to leave it at home..." Lex mumbled miserably. "I should have put it in my purse. After this day, I'm carrying it around with me at all times."

Brian entered the room again, looking out of breath. He had told Lex to wait in the room while he went to go get her something that would allow her access into any room in the facility. Of course, he had to quickly swipe it before anyone was the wiser.

"Here... This'll help you out.. This is all I can do, I'm sorry." Brian spoke, handing her a small keycard. "It'll get you almost anywhere. Just be safe with it. I'm going to be leaving, I have to get home..."

"Brian." Lex grabbed his arm after taking the key-card. She frowned, reaching into her pocket as she took out the keys to her apartment. "...Uhm... Since I'm going to be leaving with Scar... Can you take care of my cat, Marco? I'm sure he'd love you..." she looked down at the keys before holding them out to him. "It'd mean a lot."

Brian stared at the keys for a few moments before he took them, his hand lingering on hers gingerly before falling to his side. He was staring at the ground, looking a bit sad. "...I guess this is goodbye, then?" he asked, looking at her. "Honestly, I didn't exactly see this happening... I mean, I guess I sort of did, but... you know. Anyway... Good luck, Lex. Maybe we'll see each other again if you decide to visit Earth with Scar or something."

"Maybe. Can't make any promises..." Lex shrugged, looking away from Brian as she walked past him. "... Thanks though, for everything. Now, if you'll excuse me... I've got some asses that need to be _kicked_." she growled out, walking out of the room, making sure to check first before stalking silently out of it. She had left Brian alone, even though she knew he could handle himself well enough, it was still hard to do, yet she did it without looking back.

The more she thought about it, It almost felt exactly like she was back at that damn Pyramid, the quietness of the halls, the loneliness that began to creep up on her, the only difference was it was brightly lit and the halls weren't as wide and filled with engravings and things she could easily use as a weapon, and there weren't those weird aliens that weren't like Scar crawling around all over the place, only, you know, men with guns probably patrolling the corners of the place. They'd be easy to avoid if she was quick enough, what with there being random doors every now and then, leading god knows where. She should pop into one, see if there was anything she could use to defend herself with. Or if there was anything in them at all, but who would need that many damn rooms in a place like this? This place was in the middle of nowhere, what the hell were they even doing in a place like this?

Her curiosity eventually got a hold of her, and she slowly began to lean towards the doors. She stopped in-front of one and stared at it, unsure of what she would find behind it. She reached for the handle, taking a deep breath in before she opened it as quickly as she could. Lex stared at the room. What luck, she had wandered into some sort of camera room. There were a few screens set up, only three out of the seven working. She walked in, closing the door behind her, just in-case, before wandering over. She looked at them, examining what was going on in each individual one. In one of them, there was just a group of men talking, they were dressed up like scientists, what they were saying she didn't know. The second shown an empty room, nothing too interesting, and the last showed the same as the second, only at a different angle.

There really wasn't anything exciting going on. And thus she decided to leave. And just as she walked towards the door, she stopped, hearing voices and the sound of boots approaching. She waited, hand on the doorknob. The voices soon passed, and the gentle thud of the boots began to vanish. Lex waited till she heard nothing before she left, beginning to walk faster down the hallway.

She turned a corner, once again checking to see if anyone was wandering about. On the left side of the hall, there was a lone door with two windows on each side of it, and on the right was another series of doors and yet another turn. How could anyone tell their way around here? It was so confusing and bland. She took a deep breath in, making her way towards the door. A form suddenly walked by the window, and the door began to open. She froze up. Her mind told her body to move, to run away, but she was glued to the spot. Lex cursed herself for not turning to at least try to hide behind a wall or in a close by room.

The face she saw was not welcoming in the least bit.

"Oh! Miss Woods!" Charles smiled, opening the door wider. "We were just talking about you!"

"I have a bone to pick with you." she barked at him, her hands turning into fists as she glared at him, thinking of how she wanted to punch in his damn teeth. "I want you to release Scar, right now, before I beat the living hell out of you. You know the saying; _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_..."

"Ah, yes, yes, I know... Lex, dear, would you like to come and see your Boyfriend? He's awake and well, trust me." he gestured with his head to the door, or what lay past it. "Just follow me. I'll show you. Then you can decide if you want to kick my ass still."

"I'm sure my feelings won't change. And you know Scar wants to rip you apart too, I'm surprised you're not already, actually..." Lex narrowed her eyes at him, feeling weary about this. What was he up to anyway? There was something going on here, and she really, really didn't like it.

"Do you want to see him or not?" Charles backed up, going back into the room he had just emerged from, looking to just be waiting for her to join him. "He's just a little bit down the hall. Come on, lets go see him! I know you want to, don't deny that you do." he tempted.

"Of course I do. But, I want to see him unhurt and not tied up like a beast or some sort of animal." Lex snapped. She really wanted to punch him, his damn face was making her angry, every little thing he did made her want to kick his ass as hard as she could. However, she had to see if he was telling the truth about Scar. He had to be okay, from the way he made it sound. "If I find out that you're lying, you son of a bitch, you're in for it..."

"So, you're going to come and see Scar?" Charles grinned.

"...Lead the way..." Lex said, reluctantly.


	15. Reunited

Lex angrily followed Charles through the halls, two military men following right behind her. They were probably there so they could hold her back before she tried tearing Charles a new one. She tried to look calm, cool and collected, but it was so hard when rage and anger was building up inside of her. She knew, that soon enough, she'd be beating the living hell out of him, and she wouldn't show any mercy, even if he begged for it. The thought made her smile to herself.

"It's surprises me how much you care about him." Charles suddenly spoke, looking back at her, "I mean... You know what he is, what his race does... They use us for sport, and they aren't very good about it... I'm sure you know the history behind them, one of your friends must have told you, or you managed to translate those old symbols back at that Pyramid..."

"Stop talking like they're things that don't have hearts." Lex grumbled, getting sick of hearing him talk about Scar's kind like that. Ugh, she wanted to let loose on him, but she needed to wait. The right time just seemed too far away.

"In a way, you know they are. You can't deny that, Lex. I'm certain you remember your expedition team, and how Scar and his friends reacted towards you all. You were the only one marked, isn't that right?" Charles smirked, looking back at her from the corner of his eye. Lex knew he was trying to get under her skin, saying things to make her angry. He should have known better, she could get very violent when she was angry.

"...I'm not going to answer that." she simply replied, acting like what he was saying wasn't getting to her in the slightest bit. It was a game they were playing, trying to see who would lash out first in a fit of rage or just a raised voice. Charles stopped, holding his hand out as he stared at her once they came to a door.

"May I have that key-card of yours? I know you have one, I saw Brian swipe it from my quarters."

"..." Lex reluctantly reached into her pocket, pulling out the key-card before handing it to him, quickly retracting her hand back as if he was going to rip her arm off if she touched him.

"Thank you." he nodded, sticking the thin plastic key into a slot before opening the door. He let Lex walk in first. It was a small room, not much in it, a few monitors that were showing different angles of the room, a station with a bunch of blinking lights, then, there was a screen, more like windows peering into the room. Lex laid her eyes on the chained-up warrior. Her heart stopped.

He looked so defeated, the way he hung there, staring down at the ground. She slowly walked over, first only whispering Scar's name. She placed her hand on the glass, scanning his figure. He wasn't hurt, the wounds he had been sporting earlier had been bandaged, rather lazily at that. But, it was just how he looked. It broke her heart, making her want to sob and say she was sorry to him over and over again. And just as she went to say his name, Charles cut in.

"Scar can't see us through this one-sided mirror, however, we can speak to him if we choose through this little microphone..." he gently slid the microphone towards Lex, his gaze focused on the defeated creature that hung there, chained up. He looked terrible.

Lex looked at the microphone, slowly taking it and turning it on. A sudden screech came from it, and Scar was alerted right then, his head shooting up as he looked around, mandibles flaring as he attempted to find the source of the sound. Lex swallowed, trying to find her voice. She just couldn't think, her mind had gone blank.

She turned it off and Scar seemed to thrash around, looking at the chains as if to test them as he tugged at them. Soon enough, he became still again, his head slowly hanging down once again. She pushed the microphone away, looking at Charles. "I don't want to speak to him through this, I want to speak to him face to face. I can't stand talking to him like he's some sort of animal locked in a cage, which, from what I see right now, he technically is..."

"Oh... That's too bad, because that's not going to be an option for you..." Charles shook his head, looking down at Lex, "Cause, from what we've seen, he's far too dangerous to go near. He tried to bite someone's face off earlier."

"And whoever that was probably would have deserved it. He doesn't look so happy being chained up like a piece of butchered meat!" Lex yelled at Charles, whipping her head to look at him as she forced herself to not sock him right in the face. Soon, Lex, soon. Just wait. She sighed, looking back to the alien, hugging herself as she hunched over some, a frown taking over her features, "...He looks so miserable... I want to talk to him. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking, please..." she muttered, looking back to him.

Charles stared at her, the look on his face either one of admiration of her bravery, or one that questioned her actions. He let out a defeated sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose, causing his sunglasses to fall out of place. He pused them back up then nodded. "Fine. Five minutes. That's it." he muttered, gesturing towards the two military men to escort her into the room.

Lex practically ran into the room once the door was opened. Scar looked up, looking ready to d his best to attack whatever or whoever had dared to come in. His face suddenly lost all hostility once he realized who it was.

**"...Lex-"** Scar whispered before she ran to him and pounced on him, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face into his neck. It was like this was the first time she'd seen him in ages, even though it was only two hours ago they had last had contact. She quickly backed off, her warm, soft hands gently holding his head up, resting just under his lower mandibles. She stared into his deep sunken lime-green eyes, her eyes becoming blurred from tears daring to fall. She had been strong too long, and she needed to calm down in some way. Looks like tears were one way to go.

"You're not hurt, are you? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" she whispered, resting her forehead against his as she began to mess with his hair, lightly running her fingers along it. He began to purr, nuzzling up against her face, it was almost cat-like.

**"I am fine... They did not touch you, did they? If they did, I will skin them alive..."** he spoke in a low whisper, wanting to growl, but only purring came out. Lex just smiled, bringing a hand up to wipe away some tears that began to glide down her cheeks, she didn't want to look weak, but she couldn't help it. She was just happy to see him in one piece.

"I'm fine, too. I really want to beat the living hell out of Charles, but, I'm sure you do as well. He's an asshole..." she giggled. Scar let out an amused trill, his mandibles gently caressing her face, seeing as his hands were busy being chained up to the point he could barely move them. He was careful about it, being sure not to hurt her. He looked at the scar on her cheek, head cocking to the side. He never regretted giving her that, it reminded him that she earned that. And that she earned his affection.

"Talk about gross..." Charles spoke, walking into the room. Scar let out a deep growl when Lex backed away, jumping slightly at the sudden voice.

"...I told you five minutes, it's only been at least one..." Lex narrowed her eyes at him, getting closer to Scar, as if he offered her comfort. Charles smiled, letting out a chuckle. It was off sounding, and Lex didn't like it one bit.

"You know, I was... But then, I remembered about another little friend I think you'd be happy to see, since you're so cozy with Scar... You may even remember him..." he pulled out a small remote, pressing a button. Scar was suddenly released, falling face-first on to the ground. "Bring in our other friend! I'm sure he'd be happy to see you too, Scar..."

Scar got up, letting out a roar. He was about to charge at Charles, but Lex grabbed him, pulling him back. He snarled, throwing a threatening glare at the man, but, his attention was drawn away by something being wheeled into the room. He stopped, his expression turning to one of surprise. There, strapped down, still looking to be resting, was a Predator, half of his body transformed into machine. Scar knew him. It was one of his brothers, one that he had hoped to become blooded with, but his life ended far too soon...

**"..._Celtic_..."**


	16. Celtic and Scar Fight

Scar just stared at the other Yautja. Examining his features. This was, indeed, his brother Celtic, but what had they done to him? They _destroyed him_. The Elders would not let him back into the clan looking like that, it would scare too many young bloods, he would be cast out, all his honor stripped away. At first, he felt sadness, then, anger once more boiled up inside of his body, he snarled, mandibles flaring out, Charles was lucky Lex was there, other wise, it would have been a blood bath.

"So, you do know this one? Good. That will make this all the more interesting..." Charles smirked as they unlatched the creature from the contraption he was wheeled in by. "See, Scar, we actually found this one back there in the ice, his body was badly wounded, both from what looked to be an explosion, and the rubble that fell upon him. A lot of his bones were broke, along with some of his body parts being, well, crushed. We had to do some remodeling with him, but, don't you think he looks good now? I'm sure he's stronger than ever before with what we did to him! What with some bones replaced by metal..."

Scar roared, taking a step forward, trying to hold himself back but feeling the urge to slay Charles and watch him convulse on the ground as blood spewed from his mouth and the wound that he'd soon inflict upon him. Lex was making a good enough attempt to help hold him as well, using all her might to pull him back. He needed to keep control.

"...Scar..." Lex looked at him, then back at the other of his kind.

**"...That is my mei'hswei... You destroyed him, Charles. He will not be let back into the Clan looking like that! He will be called weak, even if this is not his fault... I'm sure if he had a say, he'd rather die than agree to this! Even if it was his last breath!"** Scar roared, his hands flexed, wanting to dig deep into the Ooman's neck, watch him choke.

"Oh, you're so scary." Charles taunted, not looking worried at all. Lex knew something was going on here. It smelt fishy, and she disliked it. He was planning something, and she felt it. "You look like you really want to kill me..."

**"**_**Kill**_** would be an understatement..."** Scar growled, **"more **_**violently rip you limb from limb**_**."**

"You know that I'm unarmed. Why don't you come over here and do rather more than say?" Charles offered, "I'm waiting."

Scar looked to Lex, searching her face to see if she was okay with him just ripping into him without her beating the utter shit out of him first. She seemed to be more worried about something, the look on her face one of disgust and one that was slightly unsure. She let her hands fall, letting go of him. She must have been fine with it.

He growled and turned to Charles, his back arching as his mandibles flared out. He let out a roar before he began to charge at him, only managing a few feet before something countered him, crashing into his chest, causing him to become loss of breath before flying back. He landed hard on the ground, hissing in pain. Lex gasped, running over to him to make sure he was okay. He tried to regain air, looking around frantically. He sat up, seeing what had caused this sudden pain.

Celtic had awoken. He was standing, his robotic arm extended out, sharp metallic talons clenched in a fist. He had punched Scar in the chest. Celtic was glaring down at him, looking as if he didn't even remember him. Scar stood up, Lex helping him keep balance. He looked towards his brother, looking and feeling betrayed.

**"**_**Brother**_**...?"** Scar whispered in his own language, watching as Celtic let his arm fall back to his side slowly, a slight whirring sound coming from it as he did so. **"**_**Brother, it is me... Do you not remember me? What is wrong with you?**_**"**

The other Yautja seemed to snort, metallic tusks clicking together with his normal bone ones. **_"I have not a clue who you are, nor what you are talking about. My sensors indicate that you are a threat, and I must eliminate you..."_**

_**"I am not your enemy! Look behind you, they are the enemy! Look at what they did to you!"**_ Scar argued, taking a step towards Celtic. _**"Brother, I know you are still in there, you must be. Remember. You are being used by these Oomans! See that, please! I beg to Paya that you stop and remember-"**_

_**"I will not! You are my enemy, I have been programmed to defeat and destroy anyone that dares threaten my master."**_ Celtic barked, his red robotic eye narrowing to a slit, _**"You will not cause harm to anyone."**_

Charles smirked, seeming to enjoy the conflict between the two alien beings. Lex backed away, taking shaky breaths. She had read on the tank that Celtic had been in that he was brainwashed once they managed to bring him back, that his brain was entwined with robotic programming. There was no way that he would remember, unless, by some miracle, Scar could drag it out of him.

"Cyber Spear." Charles spoke up, smiling as the Yautja looked at him. He pointed towards Scar, his smile transforming to a sadistic smirk. "Go on. Destroy him." he encouraged.

Lex quickly looked to him, "No, please!" she pleaded, but it was too late.

Celtic, or 'Cyber Spear', roared at Scar, running at him with great speed before ramming into his body. Scar quickly reacted, trying to stay on his feet as he slid back with great force, busting through the wall all the way to the other side. Celtic threw him to the ground, lifting his robotic foot getting ready to crash it in to Scar's chest. He quickly rolled away, making the other's leg go through the floor. Scar stood, letting out a roar as he arched his back, mandibles flared as he thought of what to do. He didn't want to harm Celtic, but, it was the only way to get him back, if he even could. Celtic watched him, copying his motions. They looked like two cats trying to intimidate each other.

Lex watched the two, wanting to interfere, but knew she'd get harmed. Charles just seemed to be enjoying watching the two fight. She turned to him, walking up to him before she grabbed him by his suit with one hand, then drove a fist right into his cheek with the other. "How can you!?" she punched him one more time before kicking him in the stomach, causing him to drop down, holding his abdomen, "What the hell are you thinking!? This is cruel!" she yelled, grabbing him and punching him one last time, breaking his nose.

Scar roared, catching Lex's attention. He had Celtic in a hold, but it wouldn't last long. Celtic had dug his robotic claws into the Yautja's arm, causing bright green blood to begin to seep out of the wounds. **"Lex... Run! Get out of here!"** he hissed before being tossed over his brother's shoulder, the tables turning on Scar.

Lex shook her head, "I'm not leaving you here to get your ass handed to you!"

**"I don't want you to get harmed! Celtic isn't thinking straight, run or else he'll hurt you too!"** Scar growled, trying to escape from Celtic's grip on his arm, "I'll handle him. Just, go!" he hissed, head-butting the other male, causing him to release him as he stumbled backwards, holding his head. Green blood began dripping from between where the metal and flesh met, trickling down his face as he roared at Scar.

Lex didn't want to go, she wanted to stay, help Scar... But, what could she do? Celtic looked too powerful for her to take care of, and there was nowhere to hide if she got his attention and he went after her instead. She really didn't want to, but, her legs decided to carry her out of the room, past the fighting aliens, and down the halls.

She could still hear them fighting, just hoping that Scar would be okay. She stopped for a moment, thinking about turning back and helping him. She wondered how pissed Scar would have been, or glad, that she went back. She was too worried that he would actually die by Celtic's claws. Lex turned, ready to go back to give Scar aid, but, she then turned back and started to run, trying to find an elevator that would take her to the top floor.

"You better get out of this _alive_, god damn it, I'm not losing you _again_."

* * *

_**Author's note: Fight scenes are hard to write out uhh, I tried my best? Hope you guys liked it anyway. And it looks like Lex finally got to let loose on Charles!**_

**Translations:**

**Mei'hswei - Brother**


	17. Brother my Brother

Lex had found the elevator, thinking twice about entering it. She didn't want to leave, but, she had to, she couldn't stay there, it was too dangerous. She swallowed the lump in her throat before getting into the elevator, already regretting leaving Scar there to try and defeat his modified brother. Celtic must have been so different before his transformation, the way that Scar looked at him, how hurt he sounded when he called out his name. It broke her heart.

She rested her back against the cool metal as the elevator went up to the first floor. She was thinking about all that had happened, and only in a day. It was amazing how fast it progressed. Meeting Scar, talking to him until she fell asleep, having the little spat with Brian about him, then all of this. It had been one of the most action-pacted day she had had in a long time, and it was awesome. Despite the fact that, as she thought right then, Scar was probably getting his ass kicked... She felt so bad.

The elevator doors opened to show the old warehouse, and the smell of death. She quickly put her hand over her nose as she walked out, taking notice of all the dead bodies strewn about the floor. She wanted to puke, the smell getting to her gravely. Lex hurried towards the warehouses' doors, just wanting out of all this carnage.

She burst through one of the doors, quickly shutting it behind her as she began to cough, feeling bile begin to well in the back of her throat. She hunched over, hands on her knees as she waited to see if she would throw-up. Nothing. She took a breath of fresh air in, the coldness piercing her lungs, but she welcomed it more than anything.

Lex heard the rustling of leaves from the wind as it began to blow by. She was alone now, unsure as to what to even do. She shouldn't have left Scar. It wasn't right. But, he had told her to run, and she couldn't disobey his order. Celtic could have killed her if he wanted, and she was certain he would soon enough since she had hurt his 'master' or whatever. She ran both her hands through her hair, shaking her head. "This can't be happening..." she muttered to herself.

It was then, that something came shooting out of the ground, only landing a few feet away from her. She jumped, letting out a scream. The figure hissed and growled, writhing almost like a worm on the ground. There was smoke emurging from his shoulder.

Scar.

Lex was about to run to him, but, that was when Celtic jumped out of the hole in the ground, creating a small crater where he landed. He was holding a bag of something, his robotic eye glowing brightly in the dark. He threw the bag to Scar.

**"Put Your Armaments On."** was all he snarled, watching Scar. Celtic had a few scratches on him, mostly on his chest then there was his head, green glowing blood gently flowing out of each wound, while Scar, on the other hand, looked like hell. His arm had four gaping holes in it where Celtic had grabbed him harshly and torn down, and there was quite a few wounds on his back and his chest, then there was his shoulder that seemed to have been burned or something.

The Yautja groaned, trying his best to not let the wounds effect him. He managed to get to his knees, holding himself up. He looked towards the bag, then at Celtic. **"Brother, please... I can't..."**

**"Do It. I Will Have No Issue In Dealing With You And Your Mate Over There If You Refuse Again."** Celtic hissed, his metal talons flexing, the blood from Scar still staining the tips. Lex had went to hiding by a tree, but of course he had noticed her anyway. What could that robotic eye of his do, anyway? See through things too?

**"You will not _touch_ Lex. If you do, I will have no choice."**

**"That's Much Better Sounding."** Celtic said triumphantly.

Scar snarled, looking toward Lex's direction before he opened the bag and began removing it's contents. It was everything that had been laid out of the table before, his armor, his weapons, everything. He put on everything before standing up, helmet in hand. He slowly placed it on, connecting the small tubes that fed air into his Bio-Mask. Besides some of the green blood that was dripping off of his form, he looked as badass as ever.

Lex shook her head, not wanting to watch Scar and his brother fight again. It was too much. Was Scar even strong enough to fight Celtic? It wasn't fair that he had most of his bones and parts replaced by metal plates and wires, while Scar was still flesh and blood.

**"I really don't want to fight you..."** Scar muttered, taking a single step towards the other.

**"I Was Ordered To fight You Until You Were Dead, And I Plan On Doing So..."** the Yautja hissed, looking ready to charge Scar once again. He had been given an order, and would follow through with it.

**"... It is not right to do this... You are my Clan-mate... But, it looks like I will have to give you your u'sl-kwe, seeing as you did not receive it back then..."** Scar spoke that sentence with great dismay, it was clear he did not want to do such a thing, but would have to, thanks to what the Oomans did to him. He had hoped to get through to Celtic, it had not worked.

This was it. Only one would make it out alive.

Nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de

* * *

_**Author's Note: It was one of my followers birthday today, so, I had to upload at least two chapters today!**_

**Translations:**

**Nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de: The Fight That Begun Would Not End Until The End.**

**U'sl-kwe: Final Rest (Death)**


	18. Don't Drag Her Into This

Scar charged forward this time, ramming into Celtic and managing to make him take a stumbling few steps backward. He grabbed Celtic by the shoulders and began to wham his head against the others, a loud CLANG coming from the meeting of Scar's mask and the metal half of Celtic's head. More blood began to come from the crease in his head where the metal met flesh, spurting out some as if it was beginning to become undone.

The Yautja roared, grabbing Scar by the throat before throwing him down to the ground. His breathing had become more heavy, he was actually showing signs on physical exhaustion. Scar was wearing him down, and Lex wasn't sure as to what Scar was planning once he managed to do that, if he was planning anything at all.

Would he really kill his own brother because of this? It was worrying to say the least. She didn't want Scar to become more wounded than he already was. He looked so terrible, and Celtic on the other hand looked like his body was ready to shut down. Damn Charles. Why did he have to do this? What was there to gain? Humans were greedy creatures, Lex was glad that she wasn't like them. She wouldn't pit the brothers against each other like this.

Lex quickly made her way towards the warehouse again, watching as the two continued their fight. She was going to go back into the facility and beat Charles up until he agreed to call off Celtic. But, it looked as if he made it easier for her, since he weakly walked out of one of the doors to the warehouse. He was going to be a bloody mess once she was done with him.

She ran up, tackling him to the ground, grabbing him by his suit and pulled him up to look at her. "Call Him Off! Now!" she yelled, slamming him against the ground a few times before bringing up her fist, ready to punch him in the face. He just laughed, staring up at her, nose already bloody from his earlier beating. She got ready to punch his smug face.

**"Lex!"** Scar called out weakly, noticing Celtic had stopped trying to attack him and was now going for his mate. Lex only had a second to look before she was kicked off of Charles with a powerful force. Her body slammed into a tree and she fell to the ground, both where she had been kicked and where her body met with the bark of the tree hurt like hell. She gasped for air, having the wind knocked out of her, she felt like a fish out of water the way she was struggling to get air into her lungs. No matter how many times she tried to keep air in her, it just slipped back out.

Celtic's non-robotic hand grabbed her hair harshly, beginning to pull her up by it. She struggled, grabbing onto his arm so she could hold herself up some and make the pain soften. She stared at him as he held her up, he was so intimidating. His expression looked to be one that was calculating something, like he was trying to decide what to do with her. Lex's eyes flicked towards Scar as he stood weakly, snarling before he ran towards Celtic.

Lex had struggled harder, hoping to be released by the modified Predator before Scar got to him. Celtic's head whipped around, watching his brother for a split second before he looked back to her. He growled, bringing Lex close to him, releasing her neck, but now was holding her tight to him, his arm across her chest, his metallic claws went to her neck as he glared at Scar, daring him to get closer. The Yautja stopped dead-cold in his tracks, his expression unreadable due to his Bio-Mask, but Lex could tell, just by how his body tensed up, that he was extremely pissed, and worried.

Lex couldn't move, feeling almost crushed by the male's arm, and the fact there were razor sharp claws against her neck didn't help the situation in the least bit. She tried to stay calm, even when she was facing certain death, her heart was once again racing. Today just wasn't her day

**"Release her, Celtic..."** Scar growled, taking a step back.

**"Why Should I? She Is Just A simple Ooman, Is She Not? What Is The Difference If I Kill Her?"** Celtic cocked his head to the side, **"You Do Not... Have Feelings For Her, Do You?" **his claws began to apply pressure to her neck, threatening to break through the skin.

Scar growled, flexing his fingers angrily, _**"Release. Her."**_

**"And What If I Do Not..?"** he looked at Lex, mandibles twitching before he turned his gaze back to Scar. **"Is She What Is Stopping You From Attacking Me Right Now, **_**Brother**_**?" **It looked like he was testing him, it was just the way he was saying his words that hinted at it.

**"..."** Scar was trying to restrain himself. He wanted to attack Celtic, but he just couldn't. Not when Lex was under the threat of being killed, he didn't want to risk her life over some stupid fight. Why did he have to bring her into this?

**"Perhaps I Shall Kill Her... Maybe That Will Motivate You Enough To Attack Me With Your Full Strength And Stop Holding Back."** Celtic pressed, his metallic claws penetrating through Lex's skin, causing small trickles of scarlet to gently slip down her neck.

**"Leave Her Alone!"** Scar roared, running towards Celtic with full force, the blades in his wrist gauntlets fully extended out. Celtic threw Lex to the ground, standing his ground before he, once more, colliding with Scar, his claws digging into the ground to keep his balance.

Lex crawled back, watching the two fight again. It pained her to see them at each others throats, this time, literally. Scar was actually attempting to slice into Celtic with his blades, and the modified Predator was just dodging with ease, ranking his claws against Scar's skin every chance he could get. Celtic was oddly fast, Scar just couldn't catch him.

Lex couldn't think of anything to do to stop them... She needed to get Celtic's attention again, let Scar get the upper hand here... She looked around, seeing a thick stick. She nodded, getting to her feet before running over to grab it, staying low. They were fighting awfully close to her, and she didn't want to get into the crossfire. She'd been hurt way too many times today, and was sick of it. Lex picked the stick up, judging it's weight before looking to the two. She needed to get the timing right, get Celtic's attention for just a moment, a split second could help Scar the most. She got ready.

She saw the perfect opportunity, and she took it.


	19. It's Never Easy Saying Good-Bye

She slammed the tree limb as hard as she could on Celtic's back, breaking it in the process. He growled, turning back to her, glaring at her for a mere moment before Scar grabbed onto his metallic arm, one hand on his shoulder where the metal was infused with his flesh, and the other right next to it. He made Celtic drop to the ground, just holding his arm.

Then, he began to pull as hard as he could, causing the wires in Celtic's arm begin to pull apart and spark, blood also beginning to run down his chest from where the metal that had fused with his skin began to rip apart, causing Celtic to roar with pain. He tried to get up, but Scar held him down with his foot as he kept pulling and tugging on his brother's arm, trying to sever it from his body. Lex covered her ears and looked away, even if it didn't do much, it gave her a little bit of comfort from the scene. It was too much for her. Celtic was in so much pain...

Scar pressed his foot now onto his brothers face as he began to pull even harder. It was welded pretty tight to his body, and Scar had to use all of his might, even beginning to twist it and rip at it harshly. Then, Celtic let out the loudest roar he could do as the arm finally popped off of his body, causing Scar to fall back. Both blood and sparks spurted out of where the limb had been torn out of. The Yautja thrashed on the ground, holding onto where his arm use to be, trying to stop the bleeding, mandibles flaring as he looked to the sky, letting out a final roar.

Then, it stopped. He seemed to have passed out, his entire figure jolting like it had been shocked before he hit the ground, his body going limp as glowing green blood leaked out of his body and onto the ground, staining it at a fast rate.

Scar threw the arm away from him once he sat up. He was heaving, the blades in his gauntlets retracting in as he slowly crawled towards his fallen brother, reaching out to him, but not quite touching him. He had this look like he was mortified at what he had done. What else could he have done, though? His brother would have killed Lex if he didn't do something...

Lex uncovered her ears, noticing that there wasn't anything to shield them from, looking back to the two. Scar had begun to remove his mask, the expression on his face one of mourning and sadness. It must have been hard, seeing his brother like this, and doing this to him. It was for the better, wasn't it? Lex walked to him, kneeling beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Scar looked to Lex, then back to his fallen brother. He lightly flipped him onto his back, staring down at him. He placed his hand onto Celtic's head, letting out a low, sad purr, his head lowering.

_**"...mei'hswei..."**_ Celtic suddenly spoke up in their native tongue, causing Lex to jump, and Scar to look up.

_**"I am here, brother..."**_ Scar spoke softly, looking down at the deathly wounded Yautja. Celtic took a breath in, mandibles twitching as he did so.

_**"...I'm in great pain, brother..."**_ he whispered, his robotic eye glitching out, seeming to almost die and fade away, leaving only his normal eye to see with, _**"... I have a request of you..."**_

_**"Anything..."**_Scar muttered. Lex couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but knew that they were possibly saying their goodbyes. Maybe, when his arm was ripped off, it caused a surge to run through his body, making his robotic side shut down, leaving the old him now. Lex felt so bad... It was always terrible losing family, she knew. But, spending your last moments with someone you know, that was always the best. She began to feel a bit teary eyed, but tried her best to not start to cry.

_**"... I request... that you don't leave me here... I wish to be taken back... given a warrior's burial... I am sure I've regained my honor by being defeated by you..."**_ Celtic took a deep, shaky breath in, his other arm beginning to reach to Scar, but failing, falling onto his stomach.

_**"Brother, do not talk like that. When we get back to my ship, after I take care of that Ooman that did this to you, we will fix you up and you will be just fine..."**_ Scar grabbed Celtic's hand, holding it tight, _**"we will be able to go on hunts together, like you and I and Chopper always talked about when we were just young sucklings..." **_he shook his head, causing his dreadlock-like hair to fly about. _**"and we'd get more skulls than any of the other young bloods and impress so many females..."**_

_**"... Hmm..."**_ Celtic nodded, his eye shutting as he let his head rest on the ground. _**"... Cetanu is calling for me... It will not be long now, brother... Make sure that Ooman that dared to do this to me... Gets a painful, slow death. Cetanu will be more than happy to hunt his bhu'ja..." **_Celtic's body slowly went limp, his chest ceasing to move as his life left him. Scar once again let out a mourning purr, head hanging in sadness.

Charles approached the two and the fallen warrior, holding his stomach, "What a sad moment..." he coughed, causing both Lex and Scar to look back at him. Scar roared, standing up as he glared down at Charles, the blades in his gauntlets extending out.

_**"Your skull is mine, Ooman."**_ he hissed, approaching him.

Charles backed up the best he could, the smug look on his face turning into complete horror as he realized his weapon against Scar wasn't going to save him this time. "P..Please, don't... I..." he looked like he was truing to think of an excuse that could get him out of being killed, but there was no way Scar was going to have it.

**"I don't want to hear anything from you. You did this to my brother... You made him into something that he wasn't suppose to be."** he grabbed Charles by the neck and held him up, looking ready to cut off his head. **"and now, you will pay for what you did. Cetanu will not have mercy when he hunts your bhu'ja..."**

"Scar..." Lex grabbed onto his shoulder, "... Set him down." she muttered, glaring up at Charles.

**"...Lex..."** Scar whispered, looking to her before slowly complying, dropping him, watching him fall to his knees as his hand went to his neck, rubbing it to soothe the pain as he coughed a few times. He gave her a questionable look, but, when he noticed the look in her eye, and the tone in her next choice in words, he felt even more attracted to her than he had ever been.

"...Give me a blade, Scar. If anyone's killing him, it's_ me_."

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Mei'hswei - Brother**_

_**Cetanu - The Black Hunter (God of Death)**_

_**Bhu'ja - Soul/Spirit/Ghost**_


	20. Not Quite Out Of The Fire Yet

Scar looked down at Charles, studying the cowering figure before he reached down, pulling out a short blade from the strap on his leg, flipping it into the air and catching it by the blade before offering it to Lex. He gave her a gentle nod, seeming proud of her in a way.

**"He's all yours, Lex... I wouldn't dare take a kill from you unless you wanted me to."** he purred, watching as she took the blade from him after a moment of hesitation.

Lex looked down at Charles before studying the blade and it's rigid edge. She'd seen this blade before, it was the same one Scar had used back then to sever the Serpent's head from it's skull so that she could use it as some sort of acid-proof shield. It looked like it'd cause a hell of a lot of pain, and that was good.

Charles stared up at Lex, the look of horror still etched into his facial features. His mouth hung open, as if he was going to say something, but couldn't find the words. He looked around, taking a few rapid breaths in. "Lex, think about what you're doing... You'll be stooping to their level... You don't want to be a murderer, do you?" he spoke quickly, "you and I are the same, we're both human, he's trying to turn you into something you're not."

"No." Lex shook her head, taking a step closer to Charles, still examining the blade. "You're wrong. you see, you're the only one here who isn't human. You're a monster. An animal." she grabbed him with one hand, pulling him all the way up. "it's not murder if you're killing a threat." she glared at him, pulling her arm back as she got ready to stab him in the stomach, watch him scream and cough up more blood, make him suffer for what he did.

But, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Yes, she hated this man... yet, half of her felt like this was wrong... She couldn't do it. She tried to shake the feeling, getting ready to stab into him once again, he flinched, shutting his eyes and turning his head away. Once more, she couldn't do it. Lex sighed, feeling defeated. It wasn't easy to kill one of her own kind, no matter how fucked-up he was. She looked at Scar, he had been watching the entire time, his expression unreadable. His head cocked to the side, taking a step towards her.

**"...If you don't want to do it, I'll understand. It takes a lot to kill one of your own..."** he glanced over his shoulder at his brother Celtic, who had been laying in a puddle of his own blood, letting out a low guttural croak before turning back to her, a sorrowful look on his intimidating face. It was always so weird to see such a strong creature show signs of emotion like that. It just didn't seem natural.

Lex nodded, letting her body relax before she pushed Charles to the ground harshly, causing him to groan in pain and curl up, holding his body. He was whispering something to himself, probably thanking god that she spared him. She looked at Scar again, then tossed him the blade, "You do it. I'm not ready for this kind of thing..." she hugged herself before turning on her heel, walking a few steps away.

Scar purred, holding the short blade in his hands. He glanced at Charles and approached him, causing the male to quickly try to crawl away from the danger, but to no avail. Scar grabbed him by the back of the neck to hold him down, easily ripping Charles' suit as he dug the blade into his flesh, starting to strip away the soft surface from his arm at a fast rate, skinning him alive, causing him to scream out loud, begging him to stop, to let him go. There was no way that was going to happen.

Lex cringed at the sound, and was glad it didn't last long. His screams stopped almost as quick as they began. She shivered, not wanting to think about how long it took Scar to be able to do such a thing to a person in such little time. She almost felt the ground quiver as he stepped towards her, then, held out the skull and spinal cord of Charles, acting like it was a puppet, making the jaw move with two of his fingers. He 'grinned' at her, mandibles twitching as he looked to her face, seeing what her reaction was to his little puppet show. Lex tried to resist a laugh, seeing as the thing was still covered in the man's blood and some nerves and veins still hung onto the spine. It was gruesome, but, Scar had a strange sense in humor... She'd have to get use to it if she was going to be with him.

"You're so weird..." she whispered.

**"You like it."** he retorted, **"admit it."** he purred, making the skull act like a puppet once again, making his jaw open and close, playfully sticking it in Lex's face, making it looked surprised.

She pushed it away, a small giggle escaping past her lips. She gave him a look, placing her hands onto her hips, not being able to stop the smile that spread across her lips, "Knock it off, you god damn child."

**"Who are you calling a suckling?"** he growled playfully, nipping at her. She placed a hand on his face, pushing him away like he was a dog that was jumping up on her and she wanted it to stop. He huffed, looking a little disappointed.

"I don't think now's a good time to act all cute, Scar." Lex suddenly became serious, brushing some strands of black hair away from her dark-toned face, looking away from the Predator. "We've got other things to attend to." she gestured towards Celtic, biting her lower lip as her gaze went to the ground.

**"... My ship isn't too far from here, I'll grab Celtic and we can be on our way..."** Scar walked over to his dead brother, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, making sure to be careful with him. Even while he was dead, it was still a sign of respect. Lex was ready to follow after him, but stopped quick in her tracks.

"Freeze! Don't move!"


	21. We Have A Little Big Problem

Scar growled. He just wanted to leave this damn planet with his mate by his side, and it seemed just about every little thing was keeping them from leaving. No matter what, there was always some new force that prevented their escape. He turned around, ready to start gutting whoever stopped them, but was met with a bright ass light, causing him to screech and quickly cover his eyes with his free hand, his other holding his brother on his shoulder. The light was blinding, and it was warm like a small fire, it didn't help that he could only see in infra-red, for the heat was messing with his vision severely. He couldn't see anything, even when he opened his eyes behind his hands, it bled through. It was like looking at the sun.

Lex shielded her eyes with her arm from the blinding light, squinting as she tried to look through the bright, warm ray. She could hear Scar struggle with it, but she couldn't see him. It made her worry, what if he was taken right out from under her nose, and she'd be too blind to know it?

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so..."

"I've never seen one up-close before... Put your guns down and away, he might attack us if he sees us with these things, you know how they feel about our weapons..."

The light shut off and Lex blinked a few times, trying to regain her sight and make the giant black blob in the middle of her eyes go away. A small group must have rolled up in a truck. It had been surprisingly silent, though...

Scar hissed, setting the body of his brother down before he began to rub his eyes, mandibles flaring as he did so. He must have been blinded, his eyesight going on the overload, it burned.

Lex tried to get a good look at the newcomers, seeing their outlines slowly morph into human faces. There was five of them from the looks of it. She jumped when one placed their hand on her shoulder, half of his face blocked out by the blur that was only beginning to dissipate. He looked young, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry about that... We heard some commotion and decided to check it out." he muttered, seeming to cringe once he saw the dead, skinned body laying a couple of feet away from the woman.

"With god damn, bright-ass, search lights?" Lex hissed, rubbing her eyes once more.

"Err... Well, they come in handy in case there's something dangerous in the area and we need to either; scare it away or blind it long enough to help out... and, from the looks of it, there was something that may have attempted to kill us if we weren't careful..." he whispered, "That's a Yautja, isn't it?" he gestured towards Scar who was laying on the ground, kicking his feet like a child throwing a little fit, hands cupped over her eyes as he hissed and snarled, rolling around. It was rather comedic, and Lex tried to not laugh at him, it would probably hurt his feelings, "We've only seen two or three of those things before..."

"... So, you know his kind?" Lex questioned, raising an eyebrow at him before she pulled away from him. "... You're not... planning anything, are you?" she was weary, everyone she met had been after Scar and his armaments, she wondered if they were as well.

"No! Most certainly not." he shook his head, waving his hands defensively, "We're people who want to help them ever since we met with one some time ago who taught us about his kind and their language. We aren't like the damn government who just want to trick them and take their stuff, trust me."

That was the best news Lex had heard all day, "...I'm... Lex... Who are you guys?"

"I'm Anthony. And, this is my family. There's my older brother Rex, younger bro Caleb, my mom Belle, my younger sister Moa, and me." he pointed them all out, smiling warmly. Rex was tall, thin, but muscular, Caleb was shorter, a little chubby looking too. Belle and Moa both looked almost identical, both tall, but their hair colour was different, Moa had black hair while her mother had sleek blonde-grey hair, "It's nice to meet you, L-" Anthony was cut off, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide once he saw the towering figure approach.

Scar seemed to have regained his vision, for he had quickly ran to Lex's side, the blades in his wrist gauntlets extended out. He roared at Anthony, looking ready to rip into him. Anthony quickly backed away, only causing Scar to step forward.

_"_M-di!_ we're on your side!"_ Rex shouted from the truck, quickly running over to stand in-front of his younger brother. Scar stared at him, head slowly cocking to the side. He snarled, allowing the blades to slowly retract.

**_"...You speak Yautja?"_ **Scar spoke, staring at the two.

_"Sei-i."_ Anthony nodded, _"...You can't attack us, we're unarmed. It's against your Code of Honor, isn't it?"_ he quickly spoke up. Scar seemed utterly surprised at the fact these Oomans were speaking in his tongue, another clan had to of taught them it, or it was one of his clan-mates that had been here way before him and they had taught them. Scar backed away, his mandibles twitching.

_**"What do you Oomans want? You are ceasing us from leaving to return back to my home planet so that me and my mate here can live and hunt together in peace."**_

_"Err... That's the thing."_ Rex muttered. Lex rolled her eyes, not liking the fact that she couldn't understand a word they were saying. She was the only one there who didn't know his language, and it bugged her. That was it, as soon as they were off this rock of a planet, Scar was teaching her Yautja. No questions asked. She hated not being able to understand him, nor what anyone was saying.

_**"... What? Spit it out, Ooman... Code or not, I will gut you for failing to comply with answering me."**_ Scar crossed his arms over his chest, holding his head up high as he stared down at them.

_"... See, it's about your spaceship."_ Anthony spoke, giving a nervous smile.

_**"... What about it?"**_ Scar narrowed his eyes at the two.

_"Well, the F.B.I found it, we're not sure how. We saw them building something a few hours ago when we were returning home which is just a little ways from here... they put up a barrier around it, so... it's nearly impossible for you to get to it without help."_ Rex sighed.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Sei-i - Yes**_

_**M-di - No**_


	22. Resting Spot

Scar and Lex had been invited to stay at Anthony's home until they could think of some way to get through to Scar's spaceship. Scar had the idea of calling it to them, but the computer in his gauntlet had been busted at some point during his fight with Celtic. He growled as he sat in the back of the truck with Lex, Celtic's body resting beside him. He was messing with the small computer, trying to get it to work, but it kept fizzing and beeping like he did something wrong, which he did, seeing as he kept letting out loud, tired groans.

Lex kept feeling herself begin to fall asleep as she watched him. She needed some rest, she felt like she hadn't slept in years. She sighed quietly, noting her Yautja boyfriend was focused entirely upon his gauntlet and nothing else at the moment. He couldn't call for help, he couldn't do anything without it from what she gathered.

She began to doze off, her eyelids feeling like weights were slowly began to pile-up on them. Scar looked to her, his head cocking to the side. He was wide awake, but, his kind were durable, and the fact their days were twice as long as the Ooman's, he could stay up for quite a while before needing rest. He scooted over to her and picked her up, placing her onto his lap as he rested his chin on her shoulder, arms resting around her waist protectively. She was surprised at the gesture, yet allowed her body to relax as she leaned back against him. He was so warm. She felt safe with him, even when she knew he could crush her, break her in half if he wished...

Was this what it was going to be like with him? It was funny how he could, at one moment, be an unstoppable, ruthless killing machine, then, switch over to the most caring, sweetest thing ever. He was like a guard dog.

**"...You should rest, Lex..."** he whispered, nuzzling his face gently against hers, **"you've been though a lot..."**

"I'm fine." Lex muttered in protest, resting her hands on top of Scar's arms, "... really."

**"No. You must rest. Don't act like a stubborn suckling."** Scar half-joked, hugging her tighter to his body.

"..." she sighed in defeat, letting her eyes finally shut. "...Fine, you win..." she whispered lowly, quickly giving him a kiss on the top mandible before she snuggled up to him, smiling as she began to feel the soothe waves of sleep start taking her out to the sea of dreams. She had left Scar with a baffled look, his eyes wide almost like he was embarrassed or confused. He let out a huff, going back to enjoying her close to him.

Lex must have been out for quite some time. She awoke laying on a couch, the sun up and shining through a window. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, looking around the home. It was nice, clean with quite a lot of room. Lex stretched, feeling, and hearing, her arm pop. That felt so good. She sighed, standing up as she went to look for the group and her Yautja. She nearly tripped over something, stumbling a little bit forward before looking down to see what it was.

It was her Combi-Stick. She picked it up, examining it closely. It was the same one, Scar must have swiped it when she fell asleep in her apartment. It was a lucky thing, if anyone else found it, who knew what could of happened.

**"You're awake at last."** a voice purred from behind her. She jumped, quickly turning around to see Scar standing by the door frame that must have lead to the kitchen. He wasn't wearing all of his gear, he must have taken it off once they arrived at the house. His mandibles twitched in amusement, his head cocked to and fro, **"... We need to work on your alertness when we get back to my home planet. I could have snuck-up behind you and killed you if I were some stealthy animal."** he mused.

"... Hush it, Scar. I just woke up, give me a break." Lex walked up to him and prodded him in the chest with the harmless cylinder, staring up at him with challenging eyes. He let out a soft trill, leaning his head down as his mandibles spread slowly, the top set going to rest upon her cheeks while the bottom rested along her jaw. She was confused at the gesture, thinking he just wanted to caress her face like he did back in the facility, but realized something as soon as something rough, wet and warm slid along her lips. Was Scar prompting for some sort of weird kiss? She guessed it was the best he could do, seeing as he didn't have lips...

"What are you two _lovebirds_ doing~?" Moa spoke up suddenly in a cute, silly voice, startling the two. She was holding a tray with both food and drinks resting on it, as to when she arrived to get it was unknown. Scar quickly retracted, head held up high as he straightened his stance, while Lex pretended to be looking somewhere else, messing with her hair.

"... N-nothing." Lex mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed now. She wiped her mouth once she figured Scar's saliva was probably glistening on them, feeling even more embarrassed now.

"Oh, come on... You two are so _cute _together! I wish I could find a guy like Scar. You're lucky, Lex." Moa giggled, gesturing with her head to another room, "anyway, I made everyone some lunch and drinks. Why don't you come join us?"

"...That sounds nice, I haven't eaten since yesterday." she heard her stomach grumble, almost as if on cue. She laughed a little before walking behind Moa, Scar trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Moa pushed the door open, it being one of those that you can just push with ease without a doorknob, like the ones in restaurants when the waiter had a platter full of food and couldn't use their hands. Lex looked at the group she had met last night and smiled to them, waving.

Scar, on the other hand, had stopped, seemed extremely intrigued with the door. He kept pressing his hand against it, making it swing back and forth through both rooms, first making it go to the kitchen, then watching it swing into the living room. He looked at Lex, his expression like that of a little kid who just found a new toy and was super excited about it. Lex just rolled her eyes, letting him mess with the door a bit longer as she sat down besides Anthony who offered her a spot on the couch.

"So... have you guys thought of any way to get into that base thing that the FBI is building around Scar's spaceship?" Lex asked, grabbing a sandwich off the tray Moa had set down on the table in the center of the room.

"Not really, we're still thinking about a way to even get past the gate." Rex shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"... We could have Scar blast through it with his plasma caster?" Belle suggested, grabbing a glass of water off the tray as she began to drink it. Caleb shook his head, disagreeing.

"Let me explain to you why that's a bad idea, mom; if he did that, the FBI would be on us like flies to a dead carcass." he muttered, "no offense, it's just... you know, it'd make us too obvious."

"I guess you're right..." she sighed.

"Scar can turn invisible, can't he?" Anthony threw out.

**"No, not exactly, gauntlet's broken. Cloaking device doesn't work too long without the help of it."** Scar spoke up, still watching the door swing, his head following its motions. He pushed it again, lightly as to not break it, watching it continue to swing.

"You finding that door interesting, Scar?" Caleb chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

**"... We don't have doors like this back home is all, it's strange..."** Scar mumbled, catching the door as it swung in his direction, letting it rest as he released it, walking over to the group as he stood by where Lex sat, arms crossing over his bare chest, mimicking Caleb's stance.

"So... I guess we're going to have to think of a good strategy here if we want to get Scar's ship out of the FBI's hands before they do something with it." Rex nodded, looking at Lex and Scar, "... You two may be here for a few more days, or not, it depends how fast we can think of a plan..."


	23. A Little Alone Time

After a hour of discussion and arguing, the group of family members left the room to talk among themselves, leaving Scar and Lex alone together in the room. Lex brushed some of her hair behind her ears, looking at the ground almost like they were strangers standing next to each other awkwardly at a bus stop.

Scar let out a soft trill, breaking the silence between them. He grabbed the back of the couch before jumping over it, landing next to Lex, causing the cushion to launch the petite woman nearly three feet in the air. He stretched, placing his arm around Lex. She shot a glare at him for that before she smiled, shaking her head at him. He was so weird and acted like a stupid, silly teenage boy.

Scar seemed to give her a smug look, grabbing her by her hips unexpectedly before pulling her on to his lap, much like he had when they were getting a ride from the family. She let out a gasp, not expecting it at all. She wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders to keep herself from falling backward, staring at his in-human face. She remembered the first time she saw him when he marked himself, how ugly she thought he was. Now, she couldn't help but love the boy-ish like expressions and actions he preformed at times. The face seemed to have grown on her, and she liked it. Which was good, she didn't know what she would have done if he came back, only to find out that the woman he liked despised him with all her being.

**"... We're alone now..."** Scar mumbled, leaning a bit closer to Lex's face. She shook her head, poking his forehead, or what would be if he was human, with a finger, pushing him back. His mandibles twitched, but he followed her action, understanding the silent gesture.

"Well, yes... but, I don't know if them just walking into another room is really considered us being '_alone_'..." she whispered, looking away, "I don't want anyone to walk-in on us... plus, I'm sure they'd hear us anyway, making it weird for me... I wouldn't like it if they had to listen to us... You know..."

**"..."** Scar huffed, sitting back, his mandibles twitching once again. **"... Can we at least preform, what you Ooman's call, 'kissing'?" **he seemed eager, wanting to at least do something to pass the time.

"... It's not really a _kiss_ when you do it... Well, I guess it is, just... It's more french kissing seeing as you're mostly using your tongue." she explained, but then shrugged her shoulders. She smirked at him, bringing up a hand to place on his buff chest as she leaned in towards him, "but that's it, okay? Don't try anything else, I'd rather we preform _that_ when we're certain we're alone." she gently took one of his dreads before gently stroking it, wondering if that would have any effect on him. And, guess what, it did.

Scar purred, his eyes shutting as he melted into the touch. Lex giggled quietly, feeling the rumblings throughout his body as she continued the motion, making sure to take note of it for later if he ever needed to relax if he was stressed out over something. Scar looked to her, mandibles slowly reaching out, but not touching her face.

Lex rolled her eyes, seeing how he was too lazy, or was just too lax, to lean forward and start the kiss. She did if for him, being sure to be mindful of the sharp tusks that jutted from the tips of his mandibles. She shut her eyes once they clasped on to the spots they had earlier, feeling his long tongue begin to probe her mouth within moments.

She allowed him to venture in to her mouth, feeling the appendage begin to hesitantly explore. First sliding along her inner cheeks before trailing over her teeth. When his tongue touched her own, she shivered. The feeling was different than what she thought it would be, she'd never exactly kissed anyone before, let alone french kiss them... Scar was also an alien, so it made it even weirder. It must have also been weird for him, seeing as this probably wasn't the norm for his kind.

Yet, she did not complain, nor did she want to. She didn't want to stop, but she had to push away, the need for air getting too great.

Scar released her face once he felt her lightly tug back, watching her as she took short breaths, a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Lex tried to push herself off of Scar, if she didn't she'd find herself breaking what she told him, feeling her body begin to warm up, wanting his body closer to her own. His hands were held tight on her hips, preventing her escape. She slapped his hands as hard as she could without hurting herself, he looked surprised for a moment, releasing her reluctantly once he got the idea.

She sat beside him, wiping her mouth as she looked to the ground again, still feeling the tingle of his tongue inside her mouth. They had stopped just in time, too, for Anthony and Caleb both walked into the room as soon as she managed to wiggle out of his grasp. Caleb sighed, scratching his neck as both the alien and the woman looked back to them expectantly.

"Hey, so... We came to a decision about something, and, I'm not sure how much you guys are going to like it..."


	24. The Plan

Lex and Scar waited for the rest of the family to come back into the room, wondering exactly what they had thought about for a plan to get Scar's ship back into his hands and out of the FBI's. Lex was a bit nervous, hoping it wasn't anything to drastic and unreal. Scar looked as if he was ready for anything, ready to leave Earth to return to Yautja Prime with his mate and fallen brother so he could give him a warrior's burial.

Belle was the first one to speak, messing with her necklace before she began to speak, "... We've been thinking about it and come to a decision on a plan. It involves Lex mostly."

Caleb continued her sentence, "Yeah, we decided that the FBI must be looking for someone who they can question about this kind of stuff, and Lex is kind of our distraction here, seeing as she knows the alien who pilots the craft-"

**"No. Don't like this plan."** Scar growled out, glaring at Caleb.

"Scar, please..." Lex whispered, gently taking his much larger hand in both of hers.

**"I'm _not_ risking your safety."** he hissed, mandibles flaring out as he looked down to her.

"Scar, calm down. Look, it'd only be for a few minutes. We had planned to sneak you in through the back, you putting on your cloaking device for as long as you can, hopefully long enough to get to and inside the ship, then you can start up the spaceship, and while everyone's in shock and awe at it, Lex will run to the craft, hop in, then you should be able to take off. Of course, coming back to get your brother before fully going out of orbit." Rex explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's... not the best plan, but, if we try hard enough, it should work out just fine." Anthony grinned, looking at Lex.

Scar growled, leaning protectively over Lex like a mother dog to her pups when a danger was near, **"What if the 'FBI' as you call them manage to keep Lex under their vision? To chain her down like a Hell Hound that had been bad and deserves punishment?"** he challenged.

"Don't worry, we had an idea about that. See, when you get to the spaceship, me, Anthony, Rex and Moa would run in, trying to keep their attention as well so they don't notice Lex running as fast as she can to the ship. Besides, we figured we'd also give her some sort of a weapon so that if anyone gives her troubles..." Caleb nodded.

Lex slightly smiled, pulling out her Combi-Stick from her bag in it's harmless state, showing it to the group. "Kind of like this?"

Moa giggled at Lex, pointing at her weapon, "That's a Combi-Stick, isn't it? That'd be perfect to use for a weapon. It's small, and it can be hidden pretty easy." she nodded. Lex looked to the ground, fiddling with the cylinder for a moment.

Scar cocked his head to the side, mandibles twitching before he stepped forward, a question had been on his mind since he met the family and he was going to ask it now. **"Oomans; How is it you know how to speak in our language and know of our technology? It isn't something someone can just know off the top of their skull as you Oomans say... Do tell, if you would not mind sharing."**

Belle rubbed the back of her neck, being the only one who looked brave enough to answer Scar, "... A couple of years ago, Anthony, Rex and Moa found a wounded Hunter out in the forest. He'd been shot multiple times and looked like he'd also been drugged the way his movements were, slow like a sloth, like someone experimented on him then left him there to rot. When they brought him here, well... I was quite shocked, I'd never seen such a creature before..."

"We all decided to help him, healing his wounds to the best of our ability. He was thankful for our hospitality that he shared so much with us..." Moa brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling, her cheeks turning a soft pink in colour, "I kind of had a crush on him... His name was Shadow Moon, he taught us the Yautja language and of the weapons that you all used, even showed us some fighting techniques in return that we never spoke about him and his kind in front of any other human. We accepted, of course... I kind of wish he was still here, he left us after a year, we've never seen him again..."

**"...Shadow Moon... Sounds familiar, but I do not know if I have met him."** Scar muttered, looking to the ground as he pondered the name for a moment, trying to think of a face to put to it. He shook his head, causing his dreadlocks to sing about, **"He must be from another clan."**

"He did have a different symbol on his forehead than you do." Anthony mentioned.

"Anyway, about the plan. Do you guys like it, or do we have to change it?" Belle asked Scar and Lex, "It's pretty straight forward..."

Scar shook his head once more. He had always been the more smarter fighter out of all of his brothers, thus, he had a better idea of how to infiltrate the little base the FBI had been setting up. He let out a soft growl before he began to speak, **"First, we can have Lex enter the building, saying that she had seen the creature that the spaceship belongs to, that part we'll keep."** Scar cleared off the small table in the room, grabbing a piece of paper and drawing a circle on it with a writing utensil, writing in Yautja 'FBI', **"... The FBI should allow her in for questioning. Then..."** he drew three circles farther away from the base, circling them, **"Me, Ant'Ony and Rex will sneak to the back... Rex and Ant'Ony will create a distraction once I manage to get them in, allowing me to sneak past the guards with my cloak on..."** he drew an X through the base, mandibles twitching as he thought.

"Then you'd go to the ship?" Caleb asked.

**"... No. Not go directly to the ship. I'll grab Lex the best way I can as they all get distracted, then I'll go to the ship... Belle, Moa and Caleb will be waiting back here with Celtic's body, ready to board the ship so they can place him down in the medical bay, then get out."** he drew a line back to the three shapes, drawing another looking to be laying down, circling it again, **"If it goes as planned, me and Lex will be out of here before the FBI knows what got through their defense."**

"What about us, though? the FBI will come for us if you think about it..." Moa threw in, looking a bit frightened.

**"..."** Scar looked to her, letting out a low guttural clicking sound. "... We'll have to take you all with us, then, or you can make a quick get-away in that rolling metal contraption you have if you all get away safe."

"I'd much rather go with you than stay here!" Moa protested, Caleb shushing her quickly.

**"..."** Scar looked at Lex, **"... Do you want to take them with us? They would be better off here... It is your choice."**

Lex chewed on her low lip, looking at the ground as she thought. They could do good back here, helping out the Yautja race in case something happened... "... I don't know. I think that we should take at least Moa with us, maybe. She seems the most eager to go, and I'm sure she wants to meet Shadow Moon again."

**"Very well. It's settled then."** Scar nodded.


	25. Inside

Scar had set up the plan, giving everyone a part in it. There was only one thing remaining; how to properly execute it without any mistakes taking place. They had to take in some errors that may occur and run the plan through that situation too. He had hoped that this FBI group didn't carry around something that could damage Yautjian technology rendering it obsolete. If they did, well, they were screwed because Scar wouldn't know any way to get around that.

They had all agreed to do it late at night, that way Scar's ship would go practically undetected by anyone that may have been nearby. Half his plan was to get out as undetected as possible, knowing it would spell bad things if anyone else knew about what had gone on.

Lex stretched, she had decided to take a nap so she was much more alert once they were going to put the plan into motion. She slipped out of the comfortable bed unwillingly, throwing on her jacket before she snuck downstairs, stopping once she heard something going on in the kitchen.

It was Scar and Moa. They were talking to each other in Scar's native tongue, and it sounded like he was helping her pronounce some words that she was mispronouncing. It was kind of cute in a sense, and it was nice to hear him and her getting along. She peeked into the room, seeing Moa sitting on the counter top while Scar was sitting on a chair, him slowly saying a word, and she pronouncing it back to him just as slow. She watched them until Moa noticed her, smiling broadly as she waved.

"Hey, Lex! Nice to see you up. Scar was just helping me with my language, I haven't exactly spoken Yautja in a while. Apparently, I'm a bit rusty..."

"Yeah, I know, I was listening." she smiled back at the other woman, then looked to Scar, "Getting her ready for our trip?" she teased, walking over. Scar's mandibles twitched as he stood up, staring down at Lex.

**"Of course. I should really start teaching you our language as well... Maybe we'll start when we get my ship back."** he purred, crossing his arms over his big chest.

"From what I've heard, it's kind of difficult.. I'll learn it eventually though, you'll have to have patience with me." Lex turned to Moa, giving her a quick smile, "It must have taken you awhile, right?"

"Yeah... I had Shadow Moon give me one-on-one lessons, I felt bad cause he'd get kind of angry when I couldn't pronounce certain words right. But, what can you do?" Moa giggled, leaning back against the counter, tapping her fingers on the hard top.

Caleb walked into the kitchen, looking at the trio before simply stating, "Scar, it's time to start the plan."

**"Mm..."** Scar nodded, looking at Lex, brushing a hand against her soft cheek, **"...ready?"**

"As ready as I'll be." Lex shrugged, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she looked to Caleb, "Is everyone else prepared?"

"Yeah. We're as ready as we can be." he nodded.

"Alright then. Lets get Scar's ship back.." Lex grinned, looking towards the large Yautja.

* * *

"Alright. There it is, the little barrier they made around Scar's ship.." Anthony muttered to Lex as they looked towards the scarcely lit, small building-like structure. "We just got to get inside, which Scar should be able to handle for our part. You, hopefully, thought of a good enough story that they'll buy, right?"

"Of Well, we'll have to see when I tell it to the guards, right?" she grinned towards the male. Scar placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, looking at her.

**"You better be careful... Don't act suspicious, either, please."** he whispered playfully, nuzzling his head up against her in a cat-like fashion letting out a soft purr as he did so.

Lex rolled her eyes, pushing his head away as she stood up, making sure her hair was covering the scar on her cheek well enough to where it wouldn't be seen and questioned, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, Lex, showtime." Caleb spoke up, lightly punching her shoulder.

Lex took a deep breath in, slowly beginning to walk towards what looked like the entrance, two men in uniform standing guard at the door. When Lex got close enough, the two quickly walked forward. She quickly pulled on a scared look, looking to the ground as she forced her breathing to increase.

"Sorry, we're going to have to stop you right there... Unless you have a good reason for being here, please turn around and walk home." one grunted, staring at her through dark aviators. She looked to him, mock-fear in her eyes.

"I just... I... it's about the ship." she whispered, biting her lower lip.

"... Do you know something, ma'am?" the other asked softly.

"... I m.. may be able to give... you some i-information." Lex gulped, hoping they were buying the act she was putting on, if not, the plan was in big trouble. One of the agents nodded towards the other, extending his hand out.

"Ma'am, if you would please come with us, I'm certain we would love to hear what you have to offer. We've been trying to track this sort of thing down for awhile. However, you cannot mention this to anyone, or else." he threatened, looking around quickly before taking her by the arm and walking her inside, the other deciding to stay out and wait by the door.

"Alright. It looks like they bought it." Anthony grinned, looking at Scar and his brother, "Lets get our part underway."

Scar growled lowly, but nodded, putting on his Bio-Mask as he guided the others to the back of the compound, being sure to watch for any traps they may have set-up or anything that may mess with his technology. He also kept an eye out for heat-signatures, FBI agents that may cause any problems.

The Yautja stopped beside a tree, making his Bio-Mask switch through the spectrum of lights, watching for heart-beats, heat, anything that may give away that people were there. He also checked the ground for any hidden traps. Nothing, thankfully.

He looked to his small group and let out a soft guttural croak, **"The path is clear. Hopefully, Lex doesn't get recognized. If that happens... Well..."** he shook his head, not wanting to think about it. **"Lets move."**


	26. Talk

Lex felt a shiver go up her spine once she entered the barricaded area, trailing close to the FBI agent. She honestly regretted this, hoping they weren't prepared for the ambush attack she and the others had prepared to get Scar's ship back and out of the hands of the FBI, not knowing what they were doing with it.

She froze in her tracks upon seeing the ship, it wasn't as large as the mother ship she had seen before back in the wasteland of Antarctica, as a matter of fact it was quite small, but was big enough to hold many rooms, and a lot of people. She couldn't think of any words to describe it, it was captivating. She honestly couldn't wait to see the inside now. It looked so smooth, not a scratch or smudge on the surface.

Lex was brought back by a hand resting on her shoulder. She looked to the male.

"No dwindling, ma'am. Please, this way." he muttered, releasing her shoulder before he began to walk away. Lex took a quick last glimpse at the spaceship before following him once more, looking to the ground now. She had noticed the looks she was getting from a few of the others before they went back to doing whatever, studying the strange craft, trying to get it open so they could enter inside. She just hoped Scar and the others were going about their part as quick as they could, she'd prefer to not stick around longer than needed.

* * *

"So.. Scar, if you don't mind me asking; what did you tell your Elders you were going to be doing on Earth?" Caleb spoke softly, looking towards the larger being that was getting ready to cut a hole into the side of the structure.

Scar trilled, looking to the male out of the corner of his eye, he shrugged his shoulders, taking out a small blade that had been coated with acid. He began to slowly trace a circle, making sure no-one was around. **"... I told them I was going out hunting, and to collect something I left back on Earth as well. They gave me a strange look at first, but understood. I believe the Ancient knew what I was coming back for, but said nothing."** he muttered, trying to stay focused on his work.

"So.. how long have you had a _thing_ for Lex?" Caleb smirked.

**"..."** he stopped and looked at the other, head cocking to the side, causing his tendril-like hair to flop around gently, resting on his chest, **"... A.. thing?"** he questioned seeming very confused about the slang Caleb had used.

"...You know, I guess 'attraction' would have been a better word to use for that." he shrugged. "Anyway, how long?"

**"... When we first met.."** Scar began, going back to cutting the hole, **"I didn't trust her. She was just an Ooman that stole one of our Plasma Casters. When she decided to give it up to me willingly instead of putting up a fight for it, I had a sliver of respect. Then, when a Serpent decided to attack us out of nowhere, I dropped my Combi-Stick and the Serpent rolled off of me. It went for her, and she quickly defended herself."** he stopped, taking note that most of the acid on the blade was gone. He pulled out a small vile and poured some more onto it, going back to watching the wall sizzle around the blade due to the liquid, **"I had the tiniest respect for her then. But, it was when she stood up to me and decided that she wished to come with me that I gained a mutual respect towards her, seeing her as a fit warrior-"**

"... So, you respect her a lot now, because of what she's done." Anthony mumbled. Scar nodded, a soft grunt escaping him.

**"She's a strong woman, very brave. She should have been born a Yautja the way she is. She barely flinched when I first showed her my face, and she saved me quite a few times, I couldn't really repay her then. But, now, I hope that all this will make up for that. I don't know when my... 'thing' started for her, perhaps it was when she protected me from the Queen's tail, or even before then..."** he let out a soft growl, grabbing onto the wall to pull it out of place, but quickly switched his Bio-Mask's view. Nobody seemed to be on the other side, so it looked clear enough.** "... Lex is a good woman. What was the chance I got to meet her there and not some other woman who would have just screamed at me and run away.."** he shook his head, setting foot into the hall way. He checked once more, then gestured for the two to follow him. **"Stay low."** he growled.

"We figured." Caleb nodded, he and his brother following him.

* * *

Lex was brought a cup of coffee once she was settled down in the make-shift office. She looked around, waiting to talk with the 'leader' of this little operation. The room was blank, there wasn't much inside of it, not that there should have been. This was just a place to be used until they could actually transport the spacecraft to wherever they keep such things. She was glad they had managed to get to it in time before it was taken, she didn't want to have Scar stay on Earth longer than he had planned. She wasn't sure how long his race could survive here, or if they needed a certain kind of environment.

She believed his kind liked more warm spots, seeing as most reptile species liked it in places where they could keep themselves heated. But, she could be wrong. Scar didn't seem to be too dreadfully effected by the cold climate back in Antarctica, but he did wear a lot of covering.

Though, it seemed like he was always radiating heat. Being able to keep himself nice and warm even in the coldest of temperatures. He'd be the best to keep around when climbing up mountains, if she ever got too cold, she could just have him hold her till she warmed up. Her own personal walking, talking, strong blanket. She giggled at the thought, it was kind of amusing in a weird way. Lex wasn't sure if he'd be thrilled at that though.

She turned around, hearing someone open the door to the office. She sat back, taking a quick sip of coffee, listening to his heels make contact with the floor, giving off soft clicking noises as he walked.

"So. They tell me that you may have some information about this creature." he spoke up, sitting down at the desk, "I'm very curious to hear what you have to say, miss. Please, tell me all that you know, and don't hesitate with details."


End file.
